Life as We Know It
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Oneshots of Inuyasha and Kagome's life, from with-inthe series/ manga to the end and after. No specific time line. Rated M for later chapters. Inuyasha and Kagome share many moments not seen...his love for her is unconditional and more importantly loyal..
1. One Modern choice

_One Modern Chance_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…The Grand Master Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Warnings: Some Fluff and sadness…and Inuyasha's mouth**_

Inuyasha slumped in front of the Bone Eaters Well; on his hands and knees. The rain poured steadily and it seemed to never want to end. The young _hanyou _trembled fiercely, but not from the chill from the rain, from an intense fear that clutched his heart.

"Damn it…please open… open to Kagome's era…she will die here…she can't do it, please…"

Inuyasha's shoulders shook as uncontrollably as the tears that fell down his face. He knew it was too long of a labor for a human to bear with the little medical advances in the Feudal Era. If she were to be cut she would surely die of blood loss or infection, not to mention the life of the infant would surely be at stake. But worse, Kagome had started hemorrhaging; which only increased as time went by. Kaede had done all she was able and it seemed that even attempting to comfort Kagome was not of much help.

Kagome was in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, she was aware of the gripping pain she was in and she felt as if she was being torn from the inside out. Those periods would be short, as she would pass out from fatigue and the immense amount of agony she was going through. Kagome remembered the look of horror in Inuyasha's eyes when she turned for the worse. She knew if she were to die; he would as well.

Sango had been there as too, offering her water and cool rags. Kagome had a strange feeling that her labor would be difficult, for getting pregnant seemed to be a great challenge as well. She was 18 when she had been returned to the Feudal era and now just turned 23. Kagome knew Inuyasha's intuition of his half breed nature was the reason _he_ blamed for thier fertility difficulties; however she would not solely allow him to take the blame. Her body just wasn't cooperating at the time. And finally one day it did, and Kagome threw up from sun up to sundown.

She awoke to see Inuyasha's face in front of hers; his sunburst eyes were red, concerned and puffy. Yet somehow she also saw a sign of a great release, and was that a flicker of his stubborn courage as well?

"Kagome…stay with me, open your eyes, that's it, look at me… I found help…but I have to take you there…" He told her frantically. She nodded and clutched her swollen belly as a contraction gripped her form. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt; and was worse when Inuyasha jostled her sitting up right.

"I have to carry you." He told her as the others in the room were on alert.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking her?" Kaede asked, alarmed.

"She's in no condition to move, an-!" Sango tried, earning a growl and stern eyes from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up as gently as he could with one hand under her knees, while the other held her close to his chest.

"Don't you dare start you fuckin' harping, Sango!" Inuyasha snapped at the women "…I know what I am doing. I have to take her somewhere she will live through this…and our child. I will explain later. I have to hurry." With that he was out of the hut in a matter of seconds.

Sango and Kaede followed the couple out, and watched in bafflement as Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through the Bone Eaters well.

Kagome felt warm and relaxed. Her pain was gone and everything was white. She smiled as she felt these feelings…so serene and calm. However her mind caught up with her and darkness gripped her like a vice.

_I was pregnant…I was married to Inuyasha… did I die? _

_Inuyasha! _

Kagome blinked rapidly as her breathing became ragged. Indeed, everything was still white; but she was in room. Kagome let her eyes drift around her strange environment to see that she was no longer in Kaede's hut, nor was she even in the Feudal Era. She let her breaths slow and her heart calm. She saw the modern lights of the room, a television and an IV drip. She wondered if she was dreaming. She felt a heavy weight on her thighs and shifted her eyes down to see her legs covered with thick, fine silver hair of her husband with a blue handkerchief stuffed between his folded, clawed fingers. She noted that she was covered with a pink blanket that resembled her old bed sheets along with Inuyasha's fire rat Robe. Her attention came up to her slightly smaller abdomen where she suddenly realized she was no longer pregnant.

Panic was about to make an entrance until she heard a sigh that broke her heart. "Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed hard, shifting his head in Kagome's direction. Her eyes watered when she saw the enlightened look on his face. She smiled as she watched his ears twitch to different sound with in the room, hospital and maybe even outside. But even through his sensitive ears he slept. She watched the slow rise and fall of his shoulders and reached out to stroke the soft fur of his ears. Once again he had saved her life. She just wanted to know how.

Kagome looked out the open window to see the view of modern Tokyo. She felt something irritate her throat and before she knew she was in a small fit of coughing. Inuyasha bolted upright, jumping up to retrieve her, the glass of water (that he nearly dropped) that sat on her bedside table. Kagome put a hand up to signal him that she did not want any and smiled.

"It's fine…Inuyasha…" She whispered, as her voice had become hoarse. He relaxed briefly, letting out a breath. A moment later he was sitting on the side if her bed; gentle cradling her head in his arms.

"I thought you died…" He exhaled the sentence. "I was so damn helpless…I begged the well to let you pass. It opened up when I…shed tears for you and I knew I had to get you and the baby here. I didn't even get to tell your mother until after I got you here. I ran straight to the nearest scent of that first aid stuff you always used. They took you from me… and I ran back to get your mother, Sota and Grandfather. When we returned they wouldn't let me see you! They wouldn't even tell me if you were alive! Your mother had to hold me back from killing people. They finally came to tell us you had to be cut…a cerasailan… or something and that the baby had to be removed…you did not birth her, which apparently means cos' you didn't push her out…her lungs were clogged or something…"

Kagome paled, ignoring the fact she had a cesarean section. "Did the baby live? Is it human?"

"The baby is fine…a little sick, but nothin' my blood can't handle…Keh, they make it sound like she's gonna wear herself out like a-"

"IT'S A GIRL?" Kagome attempted to yell, pulling Inuyasha's ears almost off of his head.

"Yeah…he's a girl, owww, Kagome let go of my ears!" Inuyasha shrieked, pulling away to look at Kagome's still pale face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her hands trembled.

"Kagome…" He asked.

Kagome's eyes watered in excitement. "I had a little girl…"She beamed. Inuyasha smiled catching her hand in his own.

"You did and as of right now, she looks very human… But I have my suspicions…and I don't think that form is going to last. Lemme go get you mother and brother. They are dying to see ya. It has been years since they have seem you know. I feel awful, taking you away from your mother…"

"Inuyasha, my mother is probably just happy you save me and her grandchild. She understands…I chose to leave, remember?"

Kagome's reunion with her mother and brother was longer than Inuyasha had expected it to be. He didn't want to rush any of them, for it had been so long since Kagome had seen them; but he also couldn't find the patience to wait for his wife to meet their new daughter. After a while Kagome's mother had told her she would bring her some real food and clothes back from the house, while she checked on Kagome's elderly grandfather. A moment later after the door had shut, Inuyasha put his handkerchief on to hide his dog ears and covered Kagome from head to toe with a blanket. He smiled before he gently leaned down and picked her small frame up.

"We goin' to meet her." He told her, helping her wrap her arm around his neck and pulling the strange contraption that had wheels attached to a pole that was some how attached to Kagome's arm. Kagome realized that she had must have been given pain medication, for she felt slightly dizzy when Inuyasha picked her up. She noticed her husband, for the first time ever, wore slippers on his feet.

"Inuyasha…your wearing slippers! I don't think I have ever seen you where shoes of any kind before." She exclaimed. Inuyasha scowled dragging Kagome's _pole _with him as he managed to open the door.

"So what of it? The miko in white told me I had to wear them or they'd make me leave, stating that I was inappropriately dressed, feh! No one is making me fuckin' leave from your side….ever." He warned taking her out in the hallway.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been stopped by 2 "miko's in white", a "monk in white" and Kagome's little brother Sota, before they even made out of the wing where Kagome's room was. While they walked and chatted lightly, another new mother commented on how her husband never carried her around like Kagome was being. Kagome smiled to the women and told her that Inuyasha was one of a kind. And that was definitely true.

Inuyasha reached an out cove that was occupied with a large desk, a few nurses (miko's in white) and a huge glass window. A nurse recognized him, smiled and gestured him over to the window.

"It's so sweet of you to carry her like that. I think all women should be treated like princesses after they give birth. Especially your wife, she had a very hard time but she's very strong."

Inuyasha blushed and muttered a 'thanks', not understanding the context of the strange woman's modern words. He had always carried Kagome and it didn't seem right if he didn't when she was hurting, especially if she was hurting. He was lucky she was still alive. He shuttered at the notion of the worse case scenario.

He stood in front of the class and pointed to the last cradle at the end. Kagome's eyes grew when she spotted a tiny baby girl swaddled in a light pink blanket. She was smaller than she expected her to be and had a head of black hair that reached down past her tiny _human _ears. Her skin was still dark from birth and it was clear she was very unhappy. She could see her squirming and movement of her mouth made her lactate. She squirmed in Inuyasha's arms, contorting her face into a look of discomfort. Inuyasha hadn't recognized until his nose picked up the scent of sweet sugary vanilla and Kagome.

"Well, it's clear you seem to be ready to feed her, keh, don't look at me like that…I can smell it, you know. Sorry!" Kagome glowered a _sit-like_ face.

"Shut up, Inuyasha it's embarrassing and all weird…tell the nurse to bring her to my room."She scoffed. "I want to feed her…and meet her …and hold her…and she needs a name." She smiled and spoke dreamily.

It took Kagome an hour to feed her new daughter, with an anxious Inuyasha watching her every movement. The baby sucked so hard Kagome almost cried…not to mention that it became clear that the baby had fangs.

Her mother had returned with her Grandfather (who was in a wheel chair) but was just a loud as he was when she last saw him. He attempted to bless her new daughter, but both Kagome, her mother and Inuyasha knew the man had no such abilities.

"So did you name her yet dear?" Kagome's mother asked as she held her Granddaughter.

Kagome smiled, looking at her husband who was practically in bed with her, sword in hand and ready to challenge anyone who even glanced at Kagome and their daughter.

"Yes, mama…Inuyasha named her Kiseki Izoyai, Kis for short and I gave her the same name middle name as Inuyasha's mother. I think she would have liked that."

Kagome's mother smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Kiseki, what a beautiful name for a beautiful little miracle." She smiled at the infant and looked towards her still fidgety son-in-law with cute doggie ears.

"Thank you, Inuyasha for bringing me my baby girl back." She whispered, taking the chance to rub her thumb across one of his ears.

_Authors Note: "Kiseki" is "miracle" in Japanese._


	2. Fertility Gifts

**Fertility Gifts**

_Disclaimer: I don't won a thing…nor do I make any profits, but I do make good stories…_

It had been months since packages started appearing out on Inuyasha's veranda for Kagome. At first he thought that the packages were coming from local villages as gifts for appreciation of Kagome's outstanding spiritual abilities. But Inuyasha's jealous intuition got the better of him, when the gifts became much more intimate, rare and probably expensive. The first gift was a set of combs that were made from Jade and embedded with gold birds.

And thus, the gifts continued to come and Inuyasha became more annoyed as each came. Kagome for her part felt that theses gifts were tokens of appreciation. Inuyasha had other ideas because of the faint scent of his brother he smelled on that last gift she had received. This gift was one of the most exquisite items Kagome had ever seen. It was a beautiful silk, lilac Kimono with embroidered golden cherry blossoms, cranes and other woodland animals. There was a note attached that Inuyasha could read, it had something to do with fertility and _dog demons_.

So being that it seemed impossible that he would never have any children of his own; and that Kagome was starting to be affected by the lack of pregnancy, Inuyasha had no doubts that someone somewhere was mocking him and his wife. Sesshoumaru may have let his little brother live his own life; but that did not mean that the Great Dog Demon's older son still wasn't sore about his half-breed nature. Was Sesshoumaru deliberately pointing out Inuyasha could not father children?

"Inuyasha you are staring at that Kimono more than me and it's for me!" Kagome woke him from his thoughts.

"Feh, I know where all these gifts are from. That damn Sesshoumaru thinks it's funny we can't have kids. I want to go rip his head off right now and feed it to the birds." Inuyasha grumbled, walking past his wife and out on the veranda of their hut. Kagome followed, clearing her throat to gain her hot headed husbands attention.

"I think that these gifts are to _promote_ fertility, Inuyasha. And if they are from your brother…I think it's an accomplishment that he cares so much. Besides Rin hasn't been here in a few years, maybe she has been sending them." Inuyasha scowled folding his hands across his chest.

"We'll see when I catch him."

Inuyasha was like an annoying _puppy_ when it came down to going to bed; it seemed that he never wanted to wind down. Kagome often used the tactic of sex and intimacy to get him to calm down (and perhaps maybe it would get her pregnant) and on most nights it worked. He'd purr, sigh and snuggle against her bosom and was out before Kagome could bid him a good night. Kagome knew he wouldn't sleep for long, a few hours tops so she was content to have him so close. But on this night, Inuyasha was not going to sleep no matter what she promised. He sat by the bamboo flap that was their door, praying to the Kami's that this secret gift giver would show up and Inuyasha could swiftly kick his older brothers ass, no _Tetsusaiga _needed.

Indeed, Inuyasha got lucky on this night for he heard the rustle of leaves and feet pad his veranda during the wee hours of the morn. He jumped from his dozing point on the floor and dashed out the door. It was cloudy and dark, but there was no mistaken that there was a figure by their "mail box". This figure shrouded by a hood, was very small in size. Could it be that it was Shippo who was delivering these gifts?

Impossible, Shippo was a little taller and much leaner that this stumpy, little thing by his mail box. He growled upon stepping foot at the mail box. The figure gasped and went for a quick get-a-way, but Inuyasha was much quicker grabbing the tiny being by the hood of its cloths.

"So, you mind telling me just what in the hell are you doing on my veranda and my property?"

A huff was given in return. "I, Utsukushii do not need to tell you anything…especially a half-breed like yourself."

Inuyasha bared his fangs at the little thing, hoisting it up to his face. "What did you just call me?" He snarled. But in that moment he caught his brothers scent along with Rin's and something new, something so familiar…

"A half breed. Are you deaf? Inuyokai's usually have good hearing, but I guess it's the human you love so much…reason why I have to come here and give her gifts from momma. So put me down before I scream really loud and get you in trouble with my daddy." This little thing was no doubt a female and quite young by the sounds of it.

"I don't give a damn what you do. I ain't putting you down until you tell me why you have come here and who you are!" That wasn't the right answer this female was looking for. A tiny little claw snapped out and caught Inuyasha's cheek. But even still, Inuyasha wasn't letting her down.

"Why you little…" He shook her form, undoing the hood that covered her head. Inuyasha blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There in front of him was a small head of silver hair and two pointed furry ears that matched his own.

"You're…you're a half breed too!" He barked. He wanted to say more but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's impeding scent and presence.

"Put her down, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru drawled tonelessly, stepping out of the brush, looking as snide as ever.

"Keh, Sesshoumaru…so nice to drop by and see your little brother the half breed and his infertile wife." Inuyasha growled. He dropped the little _hanyou _who scampered behind the white fabric of Sesshoumaru's hakama.

"Just what in the hell are you doing her anyway, Sesshoumaru? This is a human village; you might melt if you stay here too long…"

"I am here for Rin and Utsukushii's sake. Her mother feels it's necessary to teach her some human lessons." And with that Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru…who is this girl and why are you sending theses gifts for Kagome? Are you trying to rub it in that I can't father children!"

The Lord of the Western Lands sighed softly, he turned slightly to face his irate little brother.

"Consider these gifts a blessing, Inuyasha. They are not given in malice. Rin has very strong human feelings for your Miko. I can not penetrate the barrier she has bestowed on your house, that prevents demons from penetrating nor can Rin. But Utsukushii can, she is after all a hanyou, part human, like your self. Rin gives her deepest regrets, for she is heavy with child." Sesshoumaru whipped around, his long silver tresses catching in the air as he moved.

Inuyasha stood mouth agape and completely shocked.

"Utsukushii, apologize, it is unbecoming for a lady such as your self to call him a half breed... though he is a insolent cur, I will not allow you to disgrace him, not on his own territory. You are the same, a half-breed; it seems our Father gave us strange traits for humans."

The young daughter of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, turned her nose up and muttered a "sorry" scampering to keep up with her father.

_Authors Note: * I believe Utsukushii is "beautiful" in Japanese_


	3. InuYokai Chichi

_**Inu-yokai Chichi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no profits…**_

"_Mama!"_

Kagome stood in the herbal gardens outside the village, swearing that she heard her 5 year old daughter's voice calling her name. That seemed nearly impossible, knowing that Inuyasha took the young girl with him to Jinenji's home to pick up some well needed medical herbs for the villagers. This was a trip that Kagome knew took at least 3 days to complete, even with Inuyasha's amazing speed and less need to sleep. So why was is that the miko heard her daughter's voice?

"Mama! Where are you?" She heard again. The child's voice sounded frantic and frightened. Kagome's maternal instincts took effect and she hurried to the direction of her daughters voice. She ran towards the path that lead away from the village with arrows in hand.

Not but a few moments later she saw her only baby running at full speed, her brightly colored Kimono covered in blood. Kagome rushed to her daughter, dropping down on her knees to take the trembling child in her arms. The little girls raven hair was loitered with dirt, leaves and blood. Not to mention Kagome spotted a bruise forming on her daughters right eye.

"Kis, baby what happened?" The girl shook violently as she tried to gather her strength to answer her mother.

"Mama…_Chichi_…he-he…oh mommy it was so scary! The Demons came for me! They tried to hurt me and they screamed at me, telling' me they wanted me They-They called Chichi and me half breeds…chichi…he…protected me and they hurt him mama! Badly! He's bleeding! I was on him and he woke…but he was different and he smelled different…he was mean mama, really mean…he-"

Kagome did not need any more information to know that Inuyasha's life had been threatened.

"Kis, Listen to me, did he look different too?" Kagome finally pulled Kiseki away just enough to see her face.

"Yeah…like I look different sometimes…he did. His eyes were red like blood…He growled at me and threw me away from him…he hurt me mama…He tol' me to come and get you…" Kis's huge gold eyes filled with tears as she recalled the last moments with her father. Kagome pulled her daughter back to her chest and held her own tears back.

"Oh, Kiseki Izayoi…I know it seems that he hurt you…but he did it to protect you. Sometimes Chichi is different too, like you and it's not always good…I'll explain later. I want you to go to Sango's and Miroku's right now and tell them that I went to find your father. I have to get to him, right away. Now go! Quickly!"

Kagome may have not had her husband's sense of smell or keen hearing; but she was a priestess and she could sense him and any other Demon's aura. She had tried several attempts to channel through Inuyasha's mind and get through to him. But all failed as Kagome knew he was in his Demon form which could only be soothed by subjugation and partial purification. She was relieved to find that Inuyasha was not very far from their village, maybe a mile at the most. She spotted him instantly as he charged at a giant tiger-like demon emitting a very strong demonic aura. Inuyasha's _tetsusaiga_ was sticking out from a tree and of course, was away from him. That sword was one thing that always kept his Yokai in check, with out it he was hopeless.

"Half breed, give me that child! The child of the miko of light! And your life may be spared. Other wise it is futile for you to try defeat me! Do you honestly think a hanyou such as yourself can defeat me that easily?" The Demon roared tossing Inuyasha back like a dirty old rag.

"That child is needed in my clan. She has the ultimate power…born between a half breed and a powerful miko. She will make a great wife to one of my solders!" Kagome cringed at the mere thought. Anger flared within the woman and a moment later an arrow was shot purifying the tiger-demon into nothing but the wind.

"No one talks about my baby like that! She can make her own decisions, beast!" She bellowed at no one in particular. Inuyasha got up from his post and moved towards Kagome with great speed. The blood that spilled from his wounds dripped into the lush grass as he moved. His eyes red with fury and hate, flashed at her. His claws, long and razor sharp, cracked before her very eyes; his intent very clear…at least at the moment.

She sighed and wiped the tears that began to fall.

"Inuyasha…sit."

She whispered as she watched the beads of the necklace glow before the spell attempted to pull her husband down. Unfortunately it appeared that the damn Tiger Demon bewitched her spell. Now not only would she have to risk getting close to him, but she would have to purify him which would cause him intense pain and probably make his injuries far worse that what they were. But she knew that this form was becoming more of a problem for the man. The more he changed, the less he knew himself. He was in her face in a matter of seconds. His blood dripped onto the her white sleeves.

"Your not going to kill me, Inuyasha. For one thing I am your wife, your mate…you lover…and the other… YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT OUR DAUGHER!YOU CAN NOT DO THIS IN THIS FORM, RETURN TO YOURSELF!" She bellowed, moving her hands to grasp the beads of his necklace.

The wind around them became strong as Kagome's powers peaked and a pink light surrounded the two.

"SIT, NOW!" She screamed, watching as his body stiffen, crackle and the pain hit him like a ton of bricks. He fell hard into the Earth, the breath stolen from his lungs. Kagome bit back a sob and retrieved _Tetsusaiga_ from the tree it was wedged in. She returned to Inuyasha, sheathing the Great Fang back into the sheath and into the ties of his Hakama.

Inuyasha awoke to hear hushed voices and a splitting headache. His body felt as if it had been lit on fire and stung by bees. He noticed that he was back inside his own home, his own bed, but there was no Kagome snuggled into his side.

"Kagome…" He rasped, looking around to find only he dear friends Sango and Miroku sitting near the hearth that had been started.

Miroku smiled; moving to allow Sango to move to the injured man with a cool cloth in hand.

"Kagome is fine, Inuyasha. She has put Kiseki to bed and I suspect that after today she may have fallen asleep as well. What happened? Do you remember anything?"

Inuyasha blinked and attempted to get up when his ribs (which had to be broken) protested causing him to grunt and lie back against the pillow.

He couldn't remember anything accept heading back to the village. "I…don't know. I was with Kis one moment and the next I can't fuckin' remember. I feel awful…like the time I was purified at Mt. Hakurei…but why am I human? Is it a new moon already?"

"You feel that way because the Demon that you ran into, bewitched your rosary beads. Kagome used a lot of her power to break the spell…and she had partially purified you…you turned into full Demon." Sango offered wiping the cloth across Inuyasha's brow.

"We sent Kirara to you and Kagome. She brought you back and Kagome tended to most of your wounds. We know that the Demon was after Kis…we don't know why, Kagome purified it in one single shot. I don't understand, after defeating Naraku, most Demons would not think to challenge you or Kagome"

Inuyasha scowled. He turned his head away from Sango and watched the flames of the heath flicker. "It's getting worse, every time I turn Demon I remember less and less. I don't know what I should do anymore. Maybe I should go see that old fool Totasai or Myoga. There has to be something…or a reason why. Myoga thinks it's because I have been with Kagome and produced young. Keh, stupid flee…that makes me feel better…being with her like that. Don't know what he is talkin' about." Inuyasha grumbled not realizing he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"That may be the case Inuyasha, Myoga knew your father and how the lives of Dog Yokai work. By nature they are highly protective and being intimate with Kagome, making a child could very well make those instincts more profound. But you may not have so much trouble now…" Miroku stood, looking out towards the doorway to the other room of the house.

Inuyasha raised his brows, pointing his questioning gaze at Sango instead. "What the hell is he talkin' about, Sango?"

Sango sighed, dropping the wet cloth into a wooden wash bowl by Inuyasha's futon. At that point Inuyasha had also noticed that he had been stripped completely and was covered a padded blanket. His claws were gone, his vision quite hazy and hell, he felt like he had been thrown off a cliff.

"I think that is for Kagome to tell you, Inuyasha…and the reason she is so incredibly tired. Would you like us to leave you to rest?"

Inuyasha didn't answer the question from the former Demon slayer. He sighed, frustrated that both Miroku and Sango were keeping him at suspense. "I can't rest…hurt too much. Kagome did something stupid didn't she?"

Sango sighed looking to her husband for the correct choice of words. Her patience with Inuyasha was running slim, even in his injured state. Miroku turned away from the doorway, scratching his forearm and letting out a breath.

"Inuyasha, please try to understand. Kagome did what she had to. You were not yourself and Kiseki was quite frightened when she returned to the village…she did what she thought was the best; get the one person that has the power to subdue you in your Demon form. But unfortunately for yourself the Demon that you and Kiseki encountered bewitched you and the beads would not work after Kagome said the word of subjugation. She had no choice but to purify you. When she returned with you and Kirara, you were in you human form. I suspect that Kagome's spell will wear off at some point during the night. Now you should rest while you can."

Miroku expected the young man to carry on about how moronic his wife was; but the room became very quiet.

"Leave me be…" Inuyasha finally answered, his voice low and hoarse. He turned towards the wall and grunted as he tried to pull up the blanket over his shoulders. Sango avoided his protests and pulled the blanket gently over his shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Inuyasha. You did a good deed and protected your daughter." Sango offered as she stood and went to the door way with her husband. A moment later it was just the two men and Inuyasha spoke up.

"Miroku, do you remember the Demon, Hiroshiomi we ran into at Shojen Falls? He fell in love with a human and she died, using her strength to save him?"

"You think that Kagome is going to have the same fate?" Miroku stated. Inuyasha remained silent, allowing the _Houshi_ to speak.

"I don't think that will ever be the case, my good friend. Kagome is different and so are you. That Demon was a full Demon and you are not, that makes a difference."

Inuyasha growled. "No it doesn't. When Kagome uses her powers extensively, she weakens a great deal…you have seen that. But it's worse when her emotions get the better of her. Anger, fear and sadness make them so fuckin' strong that she just collapses. I can't allow her to do that to herself…or I'll lose her, like Kikyou. I can't have that. I've been thinking about send-"

"No." Miroku interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "You blinded dog! You are not contemplating on sending your wife and daughter through the well! Kagome will not have it. The well hasn't worked since Kiseki's brith, you know that! She needs you and Kiseki; this is what marriage is all about. Not everything is always grand. Sometimes there are the bad things. But we as men push through them. You need to sleep Inuyasha, shut up and sleep." Miroku was out of the room before Inuyasha could protest.

Inuyasha had no clue that he dozed off. But when his eyes opened, they followed his wife around the room as she tip toed about. He watched as she bet down to place his folded clothes on a chest near the window. She trembled as she moved, indicating to Inuyasha that her strength had not yet return. She stood, untying the ties of her red hakama, letting them fall to a pool beneath her feet. She slipped out of her white Kesode, leaving her in her paper thin inner kesode, Inuyasha could clearly see her breasts through the material. But he paid no mind and turned his head. Kagome noticed.

"Inuyasha? You are awake, I see. Are you alright? Do you need some water…or something to eat?"

Inuyasha sighed audibly. "Is Kis alright? How bad did she get hurt?"

It was Kagome's turn to sigh. "She's fine. She has a few scratches, but nothing serious. Her injuries were nothing compared to the ones I got from you when you were full Yokai." Sometimes Kagome wished she'd just shut up. She had not meant to slip out those words- words that she knew made Inuyasha's heart ache.

"I hurt her…" He growled fiercely. Kagome moved as fast as she could to Inuyasha's side.

"It was nothing…Inu-"

"I hurt her!" He yelled attempting to get himself up. I got himself to a sitting position, gripping his chest. He really wanted some air, right fuckin now.

"Get…my hakama and kesode, Kagome…" He gritted out, pointing his hand towards the clothes on the chest.

Kagome folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly. "No, your not going anywhere in that condition…besides you are mortal, our enemies will eat you up and spit you back out. You want to yell and brood Inuyasha, do it with me. You have the right to be angry. But you protected Kiseki from that Demon, and that's what counts. I didn't mean to babble like that. I know it's hard on you."

"No, you don't know." Inuyasha snapped, moving his legs to get up in a standing position. Kagome's soft hand on his chest stopped him.

"I don't? Really? I don't know that you have no control as a full Yokai…and that it has gotten worse since we consummated our relationship. I don't know that you are remembering less and less when you change…an' I don't know that you are worried about me using my powers and dying like that priestess Sukiomi. I know everything, Inuyasha, don't insult me and you not getting up!" She barked pushing firmly against her husbands chest.

Inuyasha was defeated. He slumped, letting a long breath out of his chest, which hurt like the seven hells.

"Kis is going to be afraid of me now…" He whispered looking down to his lap. He felt Kagome's cool fingers run across his shoulders and to his cheeks.

"No, your wrong. She is not afraid of you…she was when you were full Yokai, but when Kirara and I brought you home she was so worried and wanted to help take care of you. Inuyasha, she knows you…probably way different than I do. She knows your scent, you voice and how incredibly courageous you are. She knows you protect her and me."

Inuyasha breathed easy allowing his wife to relax the stiff muscles of his shoulders. "Still, you used a lot of power on me, Kagome. I remember what happened when you used them so we could be intimate that one time…it made you pass out. I can't lose you because of myself. You shouldn't need to do that, I should have control, not be as pathetic as Sesshoumaru likes to point out…half breed, keh, he's got a couple half breeds now. Poor Rin…" Inuyasha rambled earning a giggle from Kagome.

Inuyasha scowled watching as her grin became sinister. "Speak of the Devil I spoke with him today."

"Bout' what? When the hell did you see him?" Inuyasha bristled, wincing at the discomfort he caused himself.

"I think that he watches over you…I know you don't believe that but he does. He came by the village when you got hurt. I asked him a few things…and surprisingly he answered. I asked him about why , in your Demon state nothing not remembered and why it seemed to be getting worse. Myoga was right, Inuyasha. Since you and I are mated as he put it, you are more protective over me naturally. And now we have a child as well…all these things affect you Inu-yokai nature. But he did tell me that we can have that happen less. Of course, I'd have to do the work and all. You necklace connects me and you, and aids to subjugate you. All I have to due is place another spell on the necklace…but…"

"But what?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"But I am not pure enough to do it. Meaning, I am no longer a virgin. A pure priestess has to do it…but she has to be the one that subjugated you too. So yeah that's no going to work."

"Then what do you suppose is going to work? That's pretty pointless information isn't it" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome, stroked the bottom of her chin. "Well he did mention something else…but even he wasn't sure if it would be effective…because you are a hanyou. I don't know either, but honestly I am willing to try…I promised you I'd always be there for you and I am going to stay true to my word…even if there are risks…"

"Feh, dammit, your babbling again, woman. What are you trying to say? What did the pompous ass tell you? An' don't even think that you are going to get away with not telling' me…I know that face well enough." Inuyasha pointed out with a accusing index finger to Kagome's less-than-innocent expression.

She hesitated, her cheeks suddenly coloring. "Well, he said that maybe you…need to have me as a Demon, you can't mark me which we knew, but maybe- or so he thinks it will calm the Inu-Yokai in you." Kagome all but breathed the sentence out in one word. Inuyasha's face was blank for a moment, before his caramel eyes bulged out.

"What! No! Absolutely not…I don't even know-"

"Yes, you do, Inuyasha you know very well that your Demon side wants to mate. You have just become quite good at keeping it at bay…I respect that and I cherish that so much of you is really human…an' I know we worked hard on keeping it like that. You are going to say all the work was a waste, but I see it differently. I see a man that loves his wife and has vowed to protect her with his own life." She leaned her head on his bare shoulder. Inuyasha knew she was right, but even trying that could very well injure her or kill her. He stroked her crown and listened to the beating of their hearts.

"I can't do that Kagome, it is too risky…and not that I am doubting you but even if you were to purify me if…if I was hurting you. You'd only hurt yourself. I can't have that, ever."

Kagome sighed softly, excusing her husbands stubbornness for the moment. "Inuyasha…I think we could do it…Sesshoumaru told me that if we take the proper precautions, I would be fine. I mean Rin survived…so why couldn't I?"

"Rin is with a full Demon who has complete control. I, a half breed don't have that kind of control. That time when I was almost Demon…I did hurt you. I was very rough if you don't remember."

Kagome pulled away narrowing her eyes. " Inuyasha I was still new at sex and stop saying that about yourself! I am experience now and more ready…besides we know how to tease each other now…think of it as my friend Yumi said, being kinky right?"

Inuyasha was not finding Kagome funny. "I am serious, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "So am I."

_Authors note: _There is a part 2 coming. But to say this wasn't how I planned this story and I hope it wasn't too OOC. But I went with the flow and this is what came out, you can bet the next is going to be rated M. Who wants to see what happens when Inuyasha is in Demon form?

_Note 2: _Even though Inuyasha will be in Demon form, that does NOT mean Kagome is going to be hurt in any way, she knows what she is doing…and so will Inuyasha. Till next time!

Chichi= father/daddy in Japanese

houshi= monk or good monk


	4. Hanyou

The fate of a Hanyou

_Disclaimer: I don't own, nor make any profit off of this…I just love playing with our favorite Hanyou…_

"Mama?" A little raven girl asked, as she watched her little brother sleep in a basket, in the lush grass.

Her mother, whom appeared as an ordinary village miko; dressed in red and white gave her daughter curious brown eyes.

"Mama, why does Hon look so different from me? Is he better than me? Stronger, like chichi?"

The said miko was no ordinary miko, and she didn't have such an ordinary family either, shot her 6 year old, little girl an expression of slight irritation. She sounded so much like her "chichi" it made the older woman sigh.

"Kiseki, dear there is no difference between you or your little brother…we've been through this and if your father heard you ask that again, he'd have a fit." Kagome rationalized, yanking a rather difficult root from the Earth.

Kiseki rolled her brown eyes. "I know…you tol' me that we are both equal, made from you and chichi…but…he's got chichi's ears _all the time _except when the moon is dark. I only get daddy's ears when the moon is a little dark…why?"

There was no way the Kagome was going to explain to her little girl that she and Inuyasha had made her when he was in his yokai form, and that Kiseki was conceived when Inuyasha was a human on the New moon night. She'd never get it out right, the child was far too young to understand such instances of nature, or her strange heritage. She knew her chichi was a hanyou from an Inu yokai and a human, but she did not know she was only a quarter yokai. To the world Kiseki looked like a normal human girl. But Kagome knew better, she knew her daughter's eye teeth were much sharper and that her daughter could smell much more efficient than a mere mortal. Inuyasha did not want his children to ever have to face the injustice and prejudice he had come to know at a young age. He simply told Kiseki, she should thank the Kami that she looked human. It was the way he said it to her, Kiseki knew she should never question the subject again. However, being as stubborn as both of her parents, Kiseki always wanted answers.

"Kis…you're too young for me to explain everything. Just know that chichi is a hanyou and I am a human, regardless of our differences, our love for you is always the same." Kagome sometimes really hated repeating that line; but she agreed with her husband it was for the best that Kiseki not know how harsh humans could be. For most part the villagers respected Inuyasha and herself. She was the village Miko, surpassing Lady Kikyo and spiritual power and strength. And Inuyasha protected the village (along with Miroku and Sango) from wondering demons.

"But mama, you always say that!" the girl protested, causing her little brother to wake.

"I do, you're right. There will be a time where you will understand, I assure you. But Kis you know you are stronger than any normal human child, why such the fuss over the ears?" Kagome inquired gathering the herbs she collected and placing them into a small basket.

"Because, chichi has Inu-yokai ears, an' claws, and neat eyes…an' so does Hon, I don't have any of that…I just look…like a human, no one is going to recognize me…that I am chichi's, they will see Hon as chichi's…" Kiseki's voice shrieked pointing an accusing finger at her now wailing baby brother.

Kagome snorted, getting up from her knees and walking over to her children. "That's not true; everyone knows you are Inuyasha's great and powerful daughter." Kagome smiled ruffling her daughter's messy hair. Kiseki, narrowed her eyes and growled as she watched her mother gather her brother's basket.

Kagome laughed out loud. "See, you even growl like your father that right there says it all! Now, let's head back to the village. We are having dinner with Aunt Sango tonight…Miroku and daddy are coming home from the trip."

Four days later, Inuyasha, Kagome and their children found themselves at a village, West and near the sea.

Kiseki was tired and not happy about having to stay in a small cave outside the village, while her mother and father fought demons plaguing the small sea-side village. The moon was a crescent on this night making Kiseki look no different that her little brother. Her hair black as his and now she had Inu-yokai ears that could hear everything and claws. She felt right as rain, that was until the morning came and she looked normal, how boring. She didn't understand why her father made such a fuss about her asking. Or why he was so upset when he found that Hon looked very much like himself. Kiseki loved the way her father looked, so why didn't he? Mommy loved daddy's looks too, especially his ears. So what was his problem?

Kiseki, however never knew of her father's life as a hanyou, or his vulnerable nights on the new moon. She never knew that his mother was killed for bedding with a demon, or that at her age, he was alone in the wild, with not a chance in the world. She never knew of the term "half breed" and that there was no place for such a creature.

Kiseki's ears twitched as she heard the sounds of feet coming near. She held her brother closer and hoped it was no trouble. A moment later, children came in front of the cave.

"Over here, Suki…Daisuke! Here's our spot, the cave! No demons will find us here…" A boy no different in age peered into the cave as his comrades also approached, to find that their secret place had been found.

This would be the moment that Kiseki would understand her father's reasoning behind her appearance.

"Wha…what are you guys doing in here?" The boy asked, not able to see Kiseki or Hon, through the cloud covered moon.

"We are waiting for our parents…they are in the village, helping slay demons. We won't be long, you can come in here if that's what you want. I don't care…as long as you don't wake my baby brother." Kiseki offered gently. The boy at the entrance remained still for a moment and was about to step into the cave, when the cloud lifted from the moon, illuminating Kiseki and Hon's true forms.

Kiseki watched all three children's eyes widen at her as if they saw a ghost. A moment later she felt something wet and slimy hit her forehead. The boy had gone and spit on her.

"Half breeds! Filthy half breeds in our cave!" The boy shrieked, pointing at Kiseki and her little brother.

"Get out of our cave, you…you scum. You'll only bring us misfortune and bad luck!" the child screamed, causing Kiseki's ears to flatten against her skull and her baby brother to cry.

"But…I, what do you mean half breed? Me and my brother we are jus' here until our parents are finished. We didn't mean to frighten you. Now, look you woke my brother up!" Kiseki yelled back, trying to console her brother's cries.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he took another step into the cave, along with his friends. "How dare you yell at me, half breed. We should teach you to know your place in the world right now, cos' apparently your despicable mother didn't."

Kiseki was really confused now. She hadn't done anything to these children to make them so angry. She was just sitting, minding her own business.

"My mother is a kind person…why are you being so mean? I was jus' sittin here and you went and spit on me. And I ain't no half breed, whatever that means. You must have me confused with someone else…" Kiseki snorted.

The children in turn laughed at her circling around her brother and her as if they were prey. "Are you serious? You not a half breed? Look at you! You mean to tell me you are so stupid you don't even know what a half breed is and you are one?" The main boy laughed, jabbing a finger towards Kiseki and Hon, who continued to wail.

Kiseki may have been stubborn, but somehow she was a patient as her chichi's mother, a women that she had heard many stories about from little Myoga. At this point she really was confused.

"We'll tell you before we beat you out of this cave. A half breed is filth, a thing born between a human and a demon. A vile creature that should have never been born. They aren't wanted by demons and they aren't wanted by humans. You don't see it? Look at you…with your freaky dog ears…" The boy taunted, pinching poor Kiseki's ear between his fingers and yanking it. Kiseki flinched away and suddenly felt an utmost desire to protect her little brother. She stood quickly, trying to move towards the mouth of the tiny cave.

"Don't touch me again." She growled wondering where her new sense of aggression came from. "I jus' want to leave. I am sorry that my brother and I somehow offended you. We are the children of Inu-" Kiseki was interrupted before she could continue as a rock hit her little brother square in the eye. He let out a scream that could wake the dead. Kiseki flinched, taking a step back.

"Show those ugly fangs again at us and you'll get it." Kiseki suddenly felt her blood boil and her little heart race. Anger filled her senses, she had to stop them from hurting her little brother. Another rock was thrown, hitting her in the jaw as she shielded her brother.

"You leave us alone now, or you'll pay…" Kiseki growled as she held her brother with one arm and cracked the knuckles of her free hand, showing her claws.

The children didn't not seem to think that she was serious. "What you gonna scratch us with those…ha your just a half breed!" At that the boy went to swing at Kiseki, but she blocked his punch, grasping his fist in her small hand and digging her claws into his skin. Her nose was assaulted with the scent of blood and the faint scent of her father in a distance. Kiseki did not want the wrath of her father upon these poor human children.

"I can…but it's not me you will be afraid of…leave us alone now. My daddy's not nearly as forgiving as I am. You'll leave, now if you know what's good for you." Kiseki told the boy calmly. Shocked, the boy retreated, holding his injured hand. A moment later he ran, along with his friends.

Kiseki stood for a moment before all she could smell was her blood, the child's blood and her baby brother's blood. Tears seeped from her eyes and she fell to her knees, questioning what she had suddenly done.

The children ran fast as they could from the cave, blindly searching for the view of their village. They came to a halt when they ran into the red cloth of Inuaysha's knee, falling back into a heep on the ground. Inuaysha smiled slightly, offering a clawed hand to help the children up.

"You kids shouldn't be out here so late. You can return to the village now, the demons are gone…hey what happened to your hand there?" Inuaysha asked his amber eyes warm. The child's eyes went wide when he realized just who they were looking at.

"Y-y-you're their f-father?" The boy stuttered, making haste to leave Inuyasha confused.

Inuyasha became worried as he picked up the scent of his children's blood. He bounded towards the small cave as quick as his feet could carry. He was not prepared for the sight he saw.

Kagome was tending to a wounded women, in a hut, when she heard her husband's furious voice outside.

"Kiseki, you tell me where those little brats are! I know you can smell them!"

Kagome stood quickly going to the flap of the bamboo mat and outside to see what all the ruckus was about. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha standing in the middle of the village, cradling his screaming son, who sported a black eye and her shaking daughter at his side with a bloody lip. Her eyes widened at the blood she saw dripping from Kiseki's right hand, from her tiny claws.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she ran to her family. She scooped up Kiseki, who immediately sobbed when she hit her mother's shoulder.

"What happened to them? Did a demon do this?" Kagome inquired, reaching out to touch her son's head.

"No, fuckin' humans did this! Children no less! We helped you fuckin' people, you know! And look what we got for payment!" Inuaysha roared as villagers came forth.

"Why? All because they are children of a half breed? Well, I ain't gonna have it!" Inuyasha continued.

Kagome, blinked her tears away, gathering her courage. "Kiseki, sweetie, please tell me where those children live. We need to make sure their parents know what they did." Kagome offered her daughter, gently rubbing her fingers through her daughter's soft hair.

"They live in that hut…" Kiseki pointed a trembling finger towards the north portion of the village. Inuaysha moved before Kagome could even make a comment.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" She called, running after her irate partner.

Inuaysha stormed through the hut that Kiseki pointed out. A mother three children were around a hearth, while the mother tended to her son's wounded hand.

"You're lucky that's all you got! Hitting a baby and a girl! Didn't you mother teach you any fuckin' manners? Oh right, I just a fuckin' half breed, what the hell do I know! Well, I tell you all what I know, I-"

"Inuaysha, stop it!" Kagome yelled entering the hut. Kiseki watched as her father visually flinched at the tone of her mother's voice. Kagome's once soft eyes were now narrowed and stern.

"You'll have to excuse my husband, that's right, that's what this man is. This man that saved your village and its people. Who has saved many people from death and suffering. Whose heart is good and pure…and human. He has a human heart, and I think that surpasses his demon blood. You should teach your children that as well. They hurt my daughter and son, only because they did not look the same. Because I made them with this wonderful man right here, and I don't give a damn if he has claws and dog ears. I am proud to be his wife."

The mother looked stunned, so much that Kagome wondered if it was here that taught the children to be so cruel against hanyou's.

"Make them apologize…" Inuyasha growled, earning a glare from Kagome.

"Inuyasha…take Kis and Hon… take them down to the sea and wash their wounds. The salt water should be good for that." Kagome offered, wanting to take control of the situation before Inuyasha made it worse. She understood why he was so angry and she felt his pain.

"Keh, if you think I am gonna leave this hut, you're sadly mistaken, Kagome." He snapped back.

Kagome seemed nonplased. "Really? Well then I'll just have to remember those words I used so long ago…what were they, you know the words of subjugation? I don't think Kis, Hon nor these people want to see my wrath…nor you, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened at her statement. He growled something unrecognizable under his breath. He gently took Kiseki and Hon and left the hut.

Kagome found them later sitting by the sea. Inuaysha sat; legs crossed one arm holding Kiseki and the other cradled around Hon's small, bundled body. Tetsusaiga was under Inuyasha's left knee. His eyes were cast out among the small waves, but his ears twitched as he heard her approach.

"That women felt awful that her children did that. She told me their father was killed by a demon…because he was a quarter demon. He despised anything that was stronger than him and thought his children that demons and half-demons were low creatures. But she told me, Inuyasha, the boy that hit Kiseki has powers like his father. Powers, that the other children she had didn't. She told me he has been awful, that he knows something is different about him and he doesn't know how else to deal with his feelings." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, laying her head on his stiff shoulder.

"Keh, that doesn't excuse him from beaming our kids with rocks. We are lucky they are quarter demon otherwise they'd be seriously injured. Hon's eye his clear and Kiseki has a small bruise…but she was more concerned of the scent of that brat's blood she can't get off her fingers. I know how she's feels…it's like a great amount of energy hits you when your yokai blood comes to surface. She was scared of herself…but she understands now why it's better that she looks more human…Kagome, we should have told her…more about me, my life and my heritage. It was wrong of me to shelter her."

Kagome sighed, tenderly running her fingers against his upper arm. "It's my fault too. We were just trying to protect them. We weren't being very fair…I wasn't being fair. You told me this would happen to me…and it did. People have said horrible things to me about being your wife, I don't care…but it's different with our children. They are innocent…I can't imagine what it was like for you, Inuyasha. Being all alone…no mother to love you, or tell you not to be afraid. I think our children are so lucky to have us…so we can set them straight and protect them."

They sat there for a while listening to the waves. Kagome knew Inuyasha was hurting for their children; and she would allow him to do so, but she needed him to know one thing.

"Inuyasha, I know I say this alot…but I want you to know that I do not regret my decision staying here with you. I am the luckiest woman alive to have to and been able to birth 2 healthy babies. I love my life with you…and I don't care what people think, they don't know you like I do. Okay? So no brooding for days on end, alright?" Kagome nudged him.

Inuyasha looked at her with wondrous eyes. "I know, Kagome…it's not all that shit I am worried about…"

Kagome was hoping he would say something of the same lines as she. "Well, what are you worried about?"

Inuaysha looked at Kagome with unleashed tears, then down to her only daughter. "Kis asked me if she could go through the well…she wanted to see where you came from…where she was born. She told me tonight she often feels that she doesn't belong here…and I believe her…"

Kagome was shocked. She bristled upright. "What are you saying, Inuyasha?"

"I am saying we should take her through the well…if we can. You mother would love to see how much she has grown, an' gramps too, if he's still around…you know? I …I think she would be better off there…Hon too." Kagome was not believing what she was hearing. She could not believe that he was saying that she and her children should go back through the well…without him…

"Inuyasha…I am not leaving you no matter what you do or say. I fought hard to be here with you, I fought the jewel and Naraku…an'-"

Inuyasha smiled. "Koi, don't be stupid. I ain't saying you need to leave me…I'll go to if I have to …I mean if we can. You did it for me?"

Deep down Kagome knew that Inuyasha would not be able to tolerate the world in which she came from…

_Authors Note: I changed some things in this that are different in the last story featuring Kiseki. I changed her night of transformation and the color of her eyes. It seems to make sense why her and her brother look a little different….Poor Inuyasha…._


	5. Changes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make profit...I like playing in the sandbox..._

Inuyasha was surprised to find when he returned home, that Kagome was already asleep. It was one thing that the young woman was human; but another that she always waited for him to return home after doing exorcisms with Miroku. The sun had barely set and dinner had not been prepared. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to find that matter not attempted, for he knew that often Kagome was busy learning from Kaede the methods and techniques she would need to know in Feudal times, and as a priestess. There would be days where Kagome would be out all hours doing various tasks to help the villagers. If dinner was not cooked, then it was up to Inuyasha to hunt something down and cook it for them (providing Kagome was even home.)

For the last several days though it seemed that Kagome was sluggish and always tired. Her appetite was nonexistent, and Inuyasha wondered if she was coming down with something. Deciding he would need something to eat and did not want to bother his sleeping wife (who would surly_ sit_ him for doing so) trekked off to find food. On his way back he had ran into Kaede who was returning to her hut.

"Inuyasha!" She called, as the hanyou was making his way around the bend at the edge of _his_ forest.

"May I have a word with ye?" She asked as she cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. Inuyasha shrugged tossing the stringed fish he caught over his shoulder and went to the old miko.

"Yeah, what do you want? I have some cooking to do." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly, earning a glare from Kaede.

"Oh, well I apologize for young Kagome's tiredness. She had a long and difficult day. Ye must be patient with her and not hound her. We were to do her first birthing today…however it hadn't turned out for the best for Kagome. I have no doubts she shed tears when she returned to ye home."

After hearing that Inuyasha's expression became concerned. "What happened Kaede?" He asked quietly turning his gaze towards the direction of his and Kagome's home.

"The young miss turned Kagome away…refused to have her in the room, regardless of her power and status. Today marks the first of many days to come that Kagome is learning what is means to be the wife of ye…and her duties as a priestess." Kaede answered, quietly. She knew this was a sore spot for Inuyasha, but now for poor Kagome too.

Inuyasha stiffened, clenching his empty fist until his knuckles turned white. "And…" He inquired impatiently.

"They said something's not very becoming or kind to Kagome. Insinuated she was tainted from bedding with you. She left immediately to retch, which I found very strange even for Kagome. Inuyasha, has she been ill?"

Inuyasha was too busy growling profanities to hear old Kaede's last question.

"Inuyasha, don't be crass, ye stubborn dog. I asked you if Kagome has been ill lately…she looks pale and exhausted. Have ye been noticed?"

Inuyasha looked towards the sky, then in the direction of Miroku and Sango's home. "Unfortunately I have not been around for a few days. I have been with that idiot monk doing his jobs for him. When I left... she seemed fine…did something else happen while I was gone?"

Kaede shook her head. "No…it just seemed she wasn't quite her chipper self, that's all."

"Well, I'll find out what the problem is and if it is what I think it is…those villagers owe her apology. She does a lot for the village and she don't need to be fuckin' treated like that for the account of me." Inuyasha snapped, turning his heel to leave.

"Inuyasha! Don't wake her, ye here me?" Kaede called watching Inuyasha's figure retreat.

Inuyasha returned to his home bristled and irritated. He threw more wood into the hearth and fetched a cook pot to cook the fish he caught. His gaze was fixated on Kagome's figure curled onto their futon. But it was then that his sharp nose caught something he hadn't noticed before, her scent. It was different, stronger and so much sweeter; it went straight to his groin. He could also smell dried tears which lead him to conclude that Kagome had indeed cried. He blinked as few times and wiped his sleeve across his sensitive nose. A moment passed when his thoughts went to what Kaede had told him earlier about how Kagome was refused into a birthing room because she was married to a hanyou. _How fucking typical. _He thought as he pulled _Tetsusaiga_ from his obi and propped it against his shoulder.

He ears twitched when Kagome's breathing hitched. His eyes wondered to hers, which opened slowly. She offered a small smile in return.

"Inuyasha…your home…" She sighed.

"Keh…"

"Why the long face?" She asked sweetly, rising up to stretch. Inuyasha slouched his shoulders, moving his gaze back to the fire pit.

"Kaede told me happened today…with the birthing. That you were told to leave…because you were tainted by me." He offered softly.

Kagome yawned. "Oh that…it wasn't that big of a deal. After all I have never assisted in a child birth. Besides it was the daughter of that old krone who lives at the south edge of the village…they hate everyone." Kagome brushed the situation off, making Inuyasha question his already decreasing patience.

"Feh, don't try that act with me. Kaede told me you were upset Kagome. I told you this would happen…an' she also told me you were not feeling well, is that true. Are you ill, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked now more concerned than angry.

Kagome, shrugged again, moving the blanket off of her to stand. Inuyasha noticed that she hadn't even got herself undressed, or bathed, prior to falling asleep. She was still wearing her white kosode and red hakama. Kagome always bathed before bed and she almost always changed into sleep attire. "Aright you got me…but I am better now. I know who I married, so it doesn't matter to me. I don't want you human and I love you…And as for being-" Kagome reeled forward clutching her stomach.

"Oh, what in the Kami's is that horrible smell!" She moaned, moving her hand to pinch her nose.

Inuyasha raised his arm to sniff himself, concluding that he may have smelled a little sweaty; he certainly didn't stink as Kagome was suggesting.

"Hey don't look at me! I bathed in the hot springs yesterday!" He shot back, giving his wife a glare.

"No, not you….that! Whatever it is you are cooking! I think I might be sick!" Kagome gagged.

Inuyasha rolled his yellow eyes. "Its fish, the same fish we always eat."

Kagome didn't care, a moment later she nearly few out of the hut with her hands covering her mouth. Inuyasha moved quickly to follow, finding her on the side of the hut retching.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he ran to her. He pulled her hair back and grabbed her heaving shoulders, before she keeled over.

"Shit, you are sick! Woman why didn't ya say somethin'!" He quietly berated her. Kagome finished her heaving and shakily stood taller.

She had tears in her lovely brown eyes from the intensity of vomiting, and some on her white kosode. Inuyasha pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He did care for her scent at the moment, but she needed him and that was more important. "I guess I am sick…" She confessed finally.

"Ya think? Come on let's get you back in and cleaned up. I think you have some of those paper cloths left from your era in your bag…" He offered as he led Kagome to the front of the hut. Kagome stopped suddenly.

"No, get that fish out of there…I can't go back in there or I'll puke again." Kagome shuttered. Inuyasha helped her sit on the edge of the veranda. He made haste in getting rid of the fish, deciding that he could get some rice from Miroku.

He helped Kagome clean herself up and tucked her into their futon. "I am going to run down Miroku's and get some rice for you and me…you might be able to stomach that. I won't be long, Kagome." He told her with warm eyes and brushed a finger down her soft cheek. Kagome smiled half-heartedly and touched her fingers on his hand.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I am sorry I ruined your dinner."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault you're sick, Kagome. I should have known, your scent smells different…"

Kagome didn't question his sense of smell. "I should have figured that…even as a human we can smell the sourness of sickness."

Inuyasha's eye brows arched. "No, that's the thing you don't smell like that kind of sick…you smell sweeter…like when…" In that moment Inuyasha knew what had seemed to be making Kagome feel as she did.

"Like when you're in heat…but you're not…" Kagome was always embarrassed when he mentioned her scent in that way. But he was right she wasn't on her menses, in fact she was a week late from that!

Inuyasha dipped his head into her lap, making the woman turn as red as a tomato. Her scent was intoxicating as usual, but now it was hinted with another essence; the essence of conception. After four years she was finally with child.

"Inu-"

His head popped up before she could even question his actions. "Heh! That bastard, Sesshomaru can't say another word about my abilities!" Inuyasha exclaimed jubilantly.

"Kagome, you didn't go into heat did you?" Inuyasha questioned earning a scowl from his wife.

"It's a period, stupid. Just like you aren't a dog, well I am not a bitch. Geeze! And no! No…" Kagome put her hands to her mouth. It couldn't be… could it?

"Inuaysha…I think I am pregnant…" She gasped.

"Keh, you think? My nose don't lie, Kagome."

_Authors Note: There is going to be a part 2 to this that involves Kagome and Inuyasha getting into a rather nasty fight about her helping him in battle while she is with child. You know he has to protect her, but sometimes he needs her to save him too, after all she is a priestess…_


	6. Out of the Norms

Out of the Norms

Kagome Higurashi wobbled along the sloping dirt path hat lead her into the village surrounding Inuyasha's Forest. She had in tow, 5 year old Kiseki, who teetered along humming one of the village-children's songs. Kagome was now and for most part Kikyo's replacement some villagers would say, being that she was the village Miko. She also matchedKikyo in spiritual powers and strength. However, she was much different than Kikyo, in the sense that she was not the guardian of the Shikon Jewel and more importantly she was the wife of the_hanyou_, Inuyasha. That being said, Kagome was currently on her way to see Lady Kaede about said husband.

Kagome paused turning back to Kiseki and the glance at the darkening horizon. She patted her swollen stomach and sighed. She was very close to the end of her pregnancy. Part of her was relieved, knowing that she would no longer be pregnant in a few short weeks. The other part of her was terrified. She was to give birth in Feudal Japan; a time in which there was no modern medical advances. She would not have the luxury of birthing her child in a modern Tokyo Hospital, where there was doctors, monitors, machines and medicine to aid with pain. Her child as of right now, as well as herself had a fifty percent chance of survival and that frightened Kagome something fierce.

Inuyasha and her had one child, a little girl who they named "miracle" already; this child came into the world struggling and if it weren't for Inuyasha's emotions, the Bone Eaters Well would have not opened. But Kagome was bleeding profusely and her life was threatened to the point that Inuyasha panicked in fear that he may lose her and the child. The well did open upon Inuyasha's tears, and Kagome was rushed to the hospital where she received a cesarean section and a ton of pain meds. Inuyasha and she stayed with her mama for 3 weeks until Kagome got the hang of breast feeding before they ventured back in to the well. It hadn't worked since that day and Kagome was suspicious that the well only worked with strong and intense emotion. Now she had riding on her back not only an all-natural birth, but the complexity of a vaginal birth after a cesarean. Kaede may have been a midwife, but Kagome doubted she ever assisted in a cesarean, or if they even existed at the time. This birth was going to be very, very rough. Kagome prayed that the Kami were on her side.

Kagome was mused from her thoughts when Kiseki called her name. "Mama! Hey! Mama are you listening?" The little raven-haired girl whined.

"Oh! Sorry Kis, I was thinking for a moment. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kagome smiled warmly at the girl.

"I was askin' you what you thought the baby was a boy or a girl? _ChiChi_says it's so a boy…" Kiseki pointed out._Chichi_ was to the best of the little girl's knowledge, the greatest father a girl could have. To her he meant everything. He was strong, fast, and agile; and had some of the best demon qualities, as well as some of the best human qualities. He was loving, good hearted and stubborn.

They were close to Kaede's, but Kagome still had to drop Kiseki off at Miroku and Sango's. She was going to stay the night to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone before the baby was born.

"Yeah…he does? And how does the great _ChiChi _know these things?" Kagome chuckled, not surprised Inuyasha would want a boy.

"Because, _ChiChi_ says you smell different then you did with me…and he says there are too many bitches in our house as it is." Kagome scowled at the child's choice of words. Figures Inuyasha would have to use that word to prove his point, in which had nothing to do with the fact that he is part _Inu-yokai_. Nope nothing at all.

"Well, Kis…I'll have you know _ChiChi_ is not always right, well…maybe about the scent thing, because this is a different being…but the other part, I am going to have to set him straight on." Kagome snorted.

They were ten feet from Miroku and Sango's home. "Mama?Are you going to use his magic necklace? _ChiChi_ says you have used it at least 5 times in a whole moon cycle and his back is getting sore…he says you and the necklace are ridiculous and that he doesn't even do anything for you to use the necklace…is that true mama?"

Kagome almost growled like her dog-eared husband. "No, not all of it…sometime _ChiChi_ doesn't like to admit he is wrong and he gets annoying, so Mama puts him in his place. It doesn't really hurt him, sweetie, not like he has you believing. Anyway we are here at Aunty Sango's. Let's go see what's going on in there hmm? I can hear a lot of voices…I think Aunty Rin is there with Utsukushii!"

Kagome was tired by the time she got to Kaede's hut. Her feet hurt and the humidity was already getting to her. Sango's was more crowded than usual. Miroku, their twins and son were already crammed in the house, but added a few more people almost made it suffocating. Apparently, Kohaku, Rin, her daughter, and Shippo had all decided to drop by. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was never step foot in a human house; but she felt is demonic aura close by and had no doubts that Inuyasha felt it too. She would not be shocked to hear his big mouth argue something stupid with his half-brother, just out of sheer boredom.

Kagome took a breath in an entered the woman's hut. She would worry about Inuyasha's mood when she returned home.

"Kagome my dear, ye look tired, are ye not?" The old Miko asked as she looked up from the stew she was currently cooking.

"I am a little tired, Kaede. But you must be as well…I heard that you purified a large demon on the outskirts of the village by yourself. I know that uses a lot spiritual power up to do that." Kagome asked as she slowly took a seat near the hearth.

"Ah, an old Miko as I can handle such things."

"I came here to ask you of a rather odd favor too…one that I did not run across Inuyasha as of yet…"

Kaede looked to see the blush that stained Kagome's cheeks. "And what is this favor ye speak of?" Kaede asked gently.

Kagome looked down at her lap. "Well….look, Kaede I know what the norms and laws are here and I realize that being married to Inuyasha is not considered a normal decision and all…but I wanted to ask something that probably blows all that into the water. In my time, when I had Kiseki, Inuyasha was banned to the waiting room with my family when they took me back to cut the baby out of me, when he would have been normally permitted in the room with me…which is something else I need to ask about. But, anyway…I felt so bad for him, he thought I was going to die, and the only reason he didn't go nuts with _Tetsusaiga_ is because he was in my time with is much different an-

Kaede realized that Kagome was babbling and very nervous. "Kagome, child…just ask me and I will tell ye an answer." Kaede offered a smile.

Kagome flushed again. "Sorry, Kaede…I just know you are not going to like what I am going to ask…its way out of the norms, here. But I will just say it…I want Inuyasha to be in the room with me when I have this baby. I am not sure how things are going to go, being here in the Fuedal era, but I need him there with me Kaede…I am really scared of this. I have no meds from my time and I am going to have to do this on instincts. Inuyasha and I have been through many battles together and at each other's sides, I really want him there for this too, because it is like a battle of my life and our baby's."

Kagome was pleased to see that Kaede wasn't making a totally negative face. "Kagome…it is forbidden to have a male in the birthing room…even more so because he is a _hanyou_. Ye could be stone to death for this…or even exiled from the village. Many think it is very unlucky to have a _hanyou_ in a human village, humans and demons alike. But this, this maybe a real problem…" Kagome was going to interrupt, but Kaede beat her too it.

"Now listen…I think of Inuyasha as the same as ye. He protects this village, my sister's shrine and our homes. He has been a good husband to ye. I am just simply stating what is known…I will permit it, but not in this village. We will need to go to a shelter in the mountains as soon as we can and set up supplies and camp there. I know of an old temple that has been abandoned that we may use. And know that it can only be the three of us. We must be prepared and isolated. We must take very easy steps towards the birth as I have been told your womb has been cut…you must have control and focus to be able to do this safely, Kagome. Inuyasha may act as though he is a tough and stubborn dog, however, he does come and speak with me on matters and concerns related to you. He told me of how your baby was cut from your very womb, a feat that I have only heard stories of. I myself have never performed such a feat and pray to the Kami I won't need to. It's going to long and very difficult to do this, but I have faith in ye. Ye really are not from this time…"Kaede smiled, though worry was seen on her face.

Kagome smiled back, nervously plucking at the red string that was woven through her white sleeves. "I'll do it." Kagome stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Kagome, have ye spoken to Inuyasha about this matter?" Kaede inquired taking a sip of her stew.

Kagome blushed. "No, Kaede I haven't. I was going to speak with him about this tonight after I had my examination you had mentioned a few weeks ago. But um…Kaede I wanted to talk about that too…"

Kagome wondered why she even had to remind the old Miko of the procedure in the first place. "Oh, yes that is a matter that needs to be addressed currently. I am going to go and wash my hands at the river, remove your hakama and I will return shortly."

Kagome had to interrupt, she was not going to get ill or die from "dirty" hands regardless that Kaede was going to wash her hands at the river. Kagome knew from history books of her time that women often died from a lack of sterile procedures. These procedures were centuries short from being addressed.

"Um Kaede, um…it's not that I don't appreciate what you want to do…but um, I am sorry I can't let you do that…well, you see this time does not have the same medical procedures and I don't want to chance getting ill prior to birth…It's not that I think your hands are dirty, but there are germs that can still live and not be seen. An-"

Kagome was shock to hear just who interrupted her this time and it was not Kaede.

"What Kagome means, Kaede is that she could die from blood poison because our era lacks the same medicines hers has. I've been there and I was told that healers wear some kind of gloves to deliver a baby. Besides she ain't ready to birth just yet. What, do you think my nose lies?" Inuyasha added smugly standing in the doorway of Kaede's hut, holding the bamboo flap open.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned softly with slight embarrassment.

"Keh, my nose was correct the last time and it will be this time. I wish that you would have told me you were coming to Kaede's for a stupid check-up that don't need to be done…I am going to agree with the healers of your time on this one, regardless if they are not considered honorable. I am fuckin half-breed…I am not supposed to follow what everybody else does. But I ain't gonna let my wife die for something that doesn't need to be done." Inuyasha continued. He stepped into Kaede's hut and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, that is very honorable for you to consider Kagome's safety, Inuyasha. I will not do a procedure that you feel so strongly about. " Kaede told the silver-haired man.

"Feh, she's all I got…her and Kis, so I also gotta a say too…and if I had my fuckin way I'd be there to help Kagome birth our baby. Whether I am _Hanyou_ or not, I can't be in the birthing room anyway because I am a man. My mother told me as well as Miroku that men are not allowed under any circumstances…even death."Inuyasha's yellow eyes were cast to the floor as he said those last words.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she heard her beloved sound so sad. "Oh, Inuyasha, you are so unbelievable…" Kagome whispered as she wiped her most cheeks. "I came here to ask Kaede of that…and she is going to allow you to be in the room with me…" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"But…Inuyasha…we can't be in the village when the birthing process starts. For one thing as you know because you are a man…but the other…"

Inuyasha filled in the rest of the sentence. "I am a half-breed. A thing that is not even permitted to have a life of my own. I know that Kagome, and you…as well as Kaede are risking your lives to have such an event occur so far from normal village life…"

Kagome was sure Inuyasha was going to give in to those norms and tell her that he would not be there do to his unique heritage.

"-But I don't follow what everybody else fuckin' does. I am not a human or a demon, so why should I even follow norms, especially those of the humans. I don't give a shit. I married a Miko who surpasses Kikyo…and had a child. And you are not any ordinary village woman, Kagome…your time is much different and I think we should follow those traditions." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome and Kaede were quite shocked at Inuyasha'srevelation. Both knew that his opinion had very much to do with his need to protect Kagome and their daughter.

"Kagome, I am going to go talk to the Bozou about Kis staying with them when the time comes. I see you back at home…I caught us a rabbit." With that and Inuyasha's mind made up he was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Well that takes care of that, right Kaede?" Kagome asked as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Indeed it does, Kagome. Inuyasha may have had his mind up went he came here. He is cunning like that." Kaede smiled.

Kagome bid her farewells and returned home to where her husband waited. Inuyasha sat perched by their hearth staring at the flames.

"Did the hag have anything else to say?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Kagome took her zori sandals off and placed them by the door. "Not much…she just told me to tell you if my…scent starts to change, then we need to move to the temple of the mountains. She wants to travel up there tomorrow to clean it up. I am going to go and help her a bit." Kagome replied going straight for their futon.

Inuyasha shook his head in agreement as he watched her lay down. "Well, just don't over do yourself, Kagome. You're not ready…but it's going to be soon."

"I know, Inuyasha. I will take it light. You may come and help us you know. After all you are going to be in the room anyway, when the baby comes."

Inuyasha scowled, something that Kagome was not expecting. "I would but that damn Miroku has me going to another village with him tomorrow to rip some poor village headsman off for rice and bale."

Kagome sighed and rested her hand on her stomach as she felt her child kick within her. "Well, that's fine. We can manage." A moment passed when she spoke again;but much more quietly.

"Inu…Yasha…" she paused as she watched his ears twitch to the sound of her voice. He looked to see that Kagome's face had become somber. "I am really scared…there are so many women that die during child birth…and it makes it riskier because I didn't have Kis the same way…what if-"

Inuyasha was not going to allow her to even think the words she was going to say. "Don't even go there, Kagome. You heard me talk to Kaede tonight. It will be fine if we try and follow your rules…only you are in control and you are a strong woman, as my mother was. She made it through me in these times didn't she?" Inuyasha came to her side, crawling over her form and spooning himself behind her.

Kagome sighed as she allowed him to wrap his arm around her and grasp her hand. "I know…that. It's just I have to push this baby without any help…or medicines, well real medicines. What if I can't or I bleed…we will be too far from the well to even try it…even if we could it hasn't worked in years and I think it may be all out of magic."

Inuyasha sighed back. "You won't…you'll be fine, Kagome. I just know it and I am honored that you will have me in the room, I think the Kami will also honor us…mostly because you are so damn kind…allowing a hanyou in the same room while you birth." He squeezed her hand in emphasis and stole a kiss to the back of her neck.

"I know I am not much of a sleeper…but it's quiet and I want some peace with my wife…so can you can it now, please?" Inuyasha scoffed earning an elbow to his ribs.

Kagome went into labor 2 weeks after her visit with Kaede. They had cleaned the temple and brought supplies needed for the birth. Kagome instructed both Inuyasha and Kaede how to boil the tools necessary for aid in the birthing if needed. She explained that boiling the tools would decrease growth of germs and bacteria that could make her and the baby ill. They had left the village in the middle of the night after Kagome awoke to a wet futon and a scowling Inuyasha. He knew what had occurred as he had been through her last pregnancy, not to mention the sweet, straw-like scent of the amniotic fluid; a scent he was never going to forget. He was overjoyed to find that Kagome was not bleeding as she did the last time. This was something that racked the poor man's mind for weeks prior to Kagome going into labor.

Kaede had snapped at Inuyasha not to carry Kagome all the way to mountains. He did when the land became too steep for Kagome. Kaede explained that this would quicken the birthing process and aid with the baby moving into the birth canal, something the man couldn't understand no matter how many times it was explained. Kiseki was taken to Miroku's in the middle of the night by Inuyasha quickly and stealthily.

They had reached the temple before dawn and Kagome was contracting frequently. But she handled it well until she was undressed and instructed to lay on a futon until her contractions were stronger. For the most part Kagome sat up with Inuyasha at her side, as Kaede sat at the bottom of the futon to monitor whether the baby was crowning. She was not going to use her hands until the baby's head was out; this too was instructed by Kagome.

An hour passed and the sun began to rise. It was then that Kagome's contractions started to rip at her very core. Inuyasha naturally didn't sleep and seemed almost paranoid. Kaede knew that the _hanyou_ was nervous that they could be caught and punished. She insisted that she felt no presence of any being other than themselves.

"Kagome, ye tell me when you feel pressure…your body has to do this naturally and it's has to be slow." Kaede instructed as she put a cloth to Kagome's brow.

Kagome nodded, squelching her eyes as another contract rippled through. Inuyasha cringed with her, awaiting for any instruction from either Kaede or his currently pain-overwhelmed wife. Kagome breathed as slowly as she could through the contractions. But after a while they grew more intense and were almost on top of each other. She curled into herself and clenched her fists so hard, Inuyasha smelled the blood she drew. She clawed at the cushion of the futon.

"I hate this!' She grunted suddenly as tears began to leak from her eyes. Inuyasha moved behind her, delicately pulling her form to rest against his chest, so her back faced him. Kagome struggled against him and could not help the sobs that escaped her.

"I miss my mother…" She cried, again clenching her fists against Inuyasha's thighs that rested against the sides of her hips. "I miss home. Sota, Oniijan…I can't do this!" She screamed her face reddened in pain and fiery.

"You can, Kagome…you have to." Inuyasha told her softly as he watched Kaede attempt to pry her knees open. He felt suddenly useless and weak. He knew she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty and that she was in excruciating pain. It had to be a whole hell of a lot more painful to birth a part _Yokai _child. Yet another gift Kagome was willing to give him, he hardly felt he deserved.

Inuyasha ignored the scent of blood and gently moved his hands from her stomach to her knees to help Kaede.

"No!" Kagome cried again fighting against Inuyasha's gentle strength. She racked her body hard against him as Kaede investigated how far she was from delivering. This action caused Inuyasha to bite his own tongue.

"Kagome, ye must try to focus your energy, your ki. I can't help you if you are fighting. You are making this rough for the baby and yourself." Kaede told her gently in between her still partially closed knees. She gave a stern look towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, grab a firm hold against the back of her knees and pull them towards ye, using most of your palms and avoiding your claws. I afraid as much as we want to try to prevent ye from hurting her, you may just, but she may not notice as the birthing process approaches."

Inuyasha took a deep breath in as Kagome screamed, pleaded and begged him to let her go. "No! Inuyasha! Let me go, let my legs loose, please! I am begging you! I'll say the word if you don't let go!" Kagome bellowed. "I can't…oh Kami, it HURTS!" She roared.

"Sorry, Kagome…" He whispered. Within that instant, Inuyasha firmly yanked her knees up and back towards himself.

"Good, now open her up a bit more…" Kaede instructed. Inuyasha complied as Kagome cried. Her tears seemed endless and all he wanted to do was stop the anguish she felt.

He felt his claws dig into her flesh as she attempted to thrash. "I hate you!" Kagome barked, her breath being slightly taken from her. Kaede moved between her legs, with one of the sanitized tools in hand. When Kagome felt something cold touch her swollen petals, she shrieked, turned her face towards Inuyasha's chest and bit _hard_ into his flesh.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha breathed through his clenched teeth. "She bit me Kaede…what the hell are you doing to her?" Inuyasha snapped. Kaede further infuriated the man by smiling.

"Aye, she did…but she is already birthing as we speak. I can see a little of the head…it's got a lot of hair…and very little blood. This is good Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha had to smile at that, regardless that Kagome had used her hands to dig into his thighs. At least his bottom half was protected by the fire rat.

"Kagome…ye are close. Just breathe and give a little push. Push gently, child." Kaede commented. Kagome shook her head in defiance, yet her body was pushing whether she wanted it to or not.

"It…Burns…Oh shit! It burns so bad…get it out! Get…it…out…" Kagome huffed. Inuyasha arched an eye brow as he heard his wife cuss; something she hardly did.

"There is very little I can do now, Kagome. It's all you now…Inuyasha, you can look down to see ye child come into this world, a feat that is not normally permitted to any man…Kagome has given you a gift ye must honor." Kaede looked up into Inuyasha's slitted, yellow eyes. At that moment they widened from her meaning of her words; and as another contracted pushed through Kagome's body, he was the first man to see the blacken tuff of hair on his baby's head and…

…A little triangular appendage to brand the child's true heritage. "Kaede…it has…my..ears…" He astonished. Kagome screamed again, not hearing anyone's words. Her spiritual energy swept around them, the pale pink glow of her _reiki_. The room felt warm suddenly and the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

Kaede held of a pink, bloody little baby whose cries echoed throughout the temple. Kagome's form fell limp as her breaths slowed. Her eyes coated with new tears as she looked to see for the first time, her new baby.

"Ah, a boy this time…and loud one too."Kaede announced as she moved to scrub the little thing in a wooden bucket. Inuyasha knew his eyes were watering, but at that point he did not care.

He leaned into Kagome, gathering her sobbing form against, not caring that she reeked of fluid, blood and new milk. Her cover had fallen off at some point and she was exposed and naked as her child who was being bathed. She really didn't care at that point. Inuyasha took it into consideration and pulled the cover up over and rocked her.

"See, I told ya so…another battle we won together, Kagome." He told her solftly, kissing her temple. Kaede brought the baby back to the couple. She wrapped him in an old kosode and placed him against Kagome's chest. Kagome again cried as she ran her fingers through the soft hair of her baby boys head.

"He's so beautiful…like his _ChiChi_…" Kagome whispered as a smile crept upon her dry lips. Inuyasha smiled too, but Kagome wasn't out of it enough to see that he looked almost sad by the fact.

"He was made when I was in Demon form…so I ain't surprised, just worries me, Kagome. I have been nervous about the whole damn process, but I am glad it is over with." He assured the Miko.

"We will be fine." Kagome told them both. Kaede delivered the after birth and wrapped it up into a thick cloth.

"Inuyasha…ye must return to the village and burn this. But be mindful of the new moon tonight." Kaede reminded as she finished her work. She hadn't noticed the green hue of his skin until glanced at the man upon stating her previous statement.

Inuyasha stayed long enough to witness Kagome's first feeding. She was tired, pale and sore; yet her eyes were bright and full of emotion. By the time he made it back to the village the sun had set and he was mortal. Upon arriving at Sango and Miroku's house, he detoured and bathed at a nearby lake, in his clothes. He figured that if he submerged himself in water, he would rid off the scent of Kagome's birthing as well as the new baby's. The lake was cold and so was his robes, but that did not stop him from doing what he felt needed to be done. Humans may not have been able to scent him, but Demons would and that was not something he wanted to deal with.

He walked the path towards the direction of the houshi and taijiya's home, when the wind suddenly picked up and a moment later, Koga appeared, walking beside Inuyasha.

"Kagome birthed…I can smell it all over you, dog breath. I hope you were not in Lady Kagome's presence when that occurred. You and I both know that Humans and Demons, alike, men are not supposed to help. So why do I smell her all over you?"

Inuyasha scowled. "That ain't none of your fuckin' business, scrawny wolf. Move along and stop pestering me. Don't you have a wife and pup waiting for ya somewhere?" Inuyasha snapped as he picked up his pace.

It was Koga's turn to scowl. "I do, but she knows how much I care about lady Kagome…I could smell it in the wind, you know. I am not a weakling like you. I was just coming to make sure that sweet Kagome was alright, but seeing that your stinking ass is back in the area, she must be, you better mot have put her into danger! You, you did, didn't you!" Koga accused the now mortal standing before him.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Did what? Even if I did something I ain't telling to you anything."

Koga stopped, putting a clawed hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Look, dog terd. It's not my business on how you two go about things. And I know how different and special Lady Kagome is. But this is serious if she had you in the birthing room. You and her could be exiled for this…or worse killed by Demons or humans!"

Inuyasha's brown eyes narrowed. "Look, I know that, stupid! But she needed me. And the last time she almost fuckin' died, I could not bear to loose Kagome, you know that. So why don't you keep your big mouth shut and let me leave. Or else I'll rip your tongue out, even as a human." Inuyasha growled, grabbing onto the hilt of Tetsuaiga.

Koga was silent for a moment as he let go of Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha continued to walk, when Koga spoke again. "You make sure to bring Lady Kagome and that new pup by, ya hear?" Koga shouted. Inuyasha raised a hand up and shrugged the Wolf Demon off as he went to Miroku's.

Inuyasha knew that Koga was a true ally; and though the moron complained of Inuyasha's Dog heritage, he would never rat the half Demon out. There was common bond between the two men and that was Kagome's life and protection. Inuyasha would never admit out loud, that he could trust Koga to protect Kagome if for some reason Inuyasha could not. But that would never happen because he was much strong than that stupid Wolf!

Inuyasha smirked in just that thought, as he approached the _houshi's_ home. "Oi, I'm out here and gonna come in. You'd better be decent when my child's around, you lech."

Miroku can to the door giving the now- human Inuyasha a scowl, then a grin. Sango stood from her seat at the hearth to also greet the raven haired man.

"Inuyasha! I didn't even sense you coming…I must have forgotten the new moon. Is Lady Kagome well?" Miroku asked. He gestured for Inuyasha to come sit by the fire.

"You're wet too. Did it rain, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She went to a chest at the far side of the room and pulled out a cover. Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms across his chest as she covered his shoulders with the cover.

"I had to soak myself in the river. That damn Wolf even came by because he smelled Kagome and the baby's scent on me. I had to do it, but I am fine the Fire rat dries a lot quicker than human cloths." Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome is fine, she's very tired and I would expect that after what she went through. We had a boy…this time…" Inuyasha left the sentence hanging.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, fearing the worst. Inuyasha didn't need his keen nose to know they were concerned. "He's fine too…a little loud and suckled well…but I am just worried about him is all. How is the village? Any Demons running about? Do the villagers suspect anything yet? What Kis alirght?"

Sango laughed out loud putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Hey, what the hell's so funny? I askin' because I am worried!" Inuyasha defended, his brown eyes narrowed and a growl begging to be released.

Sango regained some of her wits. "No, it's not that I am making fun of you, Inuyasha. I can just tell that you are a new father, once again. I am glad to hear that Kagome is well and that you are worried about the villagers. They think that you are in your Forrest watching out for the return of your family and Kaede. No one has suspected a thing….well, except Koga. But he does love Kagome as much as we do."

"Keh, stupid Wolf needs to butt out of my business and into his own." Inuyasha grumbled.

"So, you had a boy now. That is great, he is your heir, Inuyasha. Surely you are overwhelmed by that fact…but somehow I am not feeling that you are…" Miroku inquired. He was now kneeling across from his _hanyou _friend.

Inuyasha's gaze softened. He briefly looked over at his sleeping daughter and back to his friends. "I am honored that Kagome has given me a life I have always wanted, 2 children and everything else a man could ask for. But sometimes I feel guilty that she can't go back to her time to see her family…an' I always fear the safely of her and Kis because of who I am. Kagome has already risked so much being a _hanyou's _wife, as my wife. But now she has bred with me…twice which makes shit a whole lot worse, in the human's world and the Demon world. Koga knew I was with her tonight…so other Demons will catch on a well. And the baby….the poor thing is to suffer my fate, damn it. Kiseki looks like a mere mortal child. I know she's not, you know she's not. But outsiders will not notice. She's knows her change is for a few days during the full moon…and she can hide that. But the baby…he's got my ears! He will be doomed before he even learns to walk! Demon's will seek him out…an-"

Miroku has to stop Inuyasha's tirade before the man hyperventilated. "Inuyasha, I realize that you are worried. But you and Kagome have survived all this time without too much trouble. In understand your worry for the new baby…but Kagome has intense spiritual powers. I have no doubts that she will let anyone harm her children. The villagers around here respect you and Lady Kagome. And you have us. We will not let anything happen to your family. You should feel honored that you got to witness a woman's birth, that is against society as whole right there, so stop belly- aching." Miroku finished, giving out a light smile and a cup of tea to Inuyasha.

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha. We are always going to be here for you and Kagome." Sango smiled as she lightly patted Inuyasha's shoulder. Kirara meowed from Sango's lap and moved to smuggle into Inuyasha's.

"So…friend, you must tell me what it's like, to witness a woman birthing." Miroku popped up jovially. Inuyasha looked up to the man from his current patting of Kirara's back.

"Keh, not like you are probably imagining' monk." Inuyasha huffed. Sango glared at her husband.

"Now, you have it wrong. There is nothing perverted about a child coming into the world. But I know nothing of that…you got to see it."

Sango could sympathize with the monk. It had to be different in a man's eyes than woman's. Besides this could be topic of later conversations with Kagome!

Inuyasha sighed. He pushed the cover off of his shoulders and dusted the front of his suikan. He was completely dry. "She was in a lot of pain…She screamed and kicked and fought me. I had to hold her legs back. She bit me too; I'll have to remind of her that. Feh, I was freakin helpin' her out. The only thing she didn't do was sit me. It reeked of blood and fluids and I have never seen her…look so tormented. But I'll tell ya, she is one hell of a woman…birthing a hanyou's baby. I think I am actually glad I am human, otherwise I would still smell Kagome's tears on my Fire rat."

Sango was shocked to find that Inuyasha had not given her "dirt" to use when he misbehaved. Miroku looked as if he was entranced or bewitched by the man's story.

"But I didn't really see a whole lot from where I was sitting. I mean I saw the baby slither out but that was it…I uh…did cut the cord though. I think if Kagome would have with it, she would have puked, it was kinda gross."

"So what does he look like, Inuyasha? Well besides the ears…" Sango piped in.

Both the Demon slayer and monk could not help but see the small smile that graced Inuyasha's lips.

"Like…Kagome, he's got a lot of black hair and he's looks fair like her. But I haven't really seen his eyes yet. My guess is they are going to be like mine. After all, he was made on a night that I was in my normal form." Inuyasha stood.

"Sango…Miroku. I am very thankful that you looked after Kiseki…But I gotta get back to Kagome and Kaede." He paused to see the concerned faces of his friends. He knew they were about his safety as a human.

"Keh, don't look at me like that. I am know I am mortal and all but I know the scrawny wolf's still out there somewhere…and I think Sesshomaru too, if ya can believe that. I caught his scent earlier. I don't like it, but apparently there are Demons that watch us. Besides, Rin is staying at Kaede's. I'll be fine and hopefully we can return in the morning and you all can meet our baby."

"Alright, well you be careful Inuyasha, Kis is fine where she is." Sango smiled and stood with Miroku to walk their friend to their door.

Inuyasha made back to the mountain shortly before sunrise. Kagome was sleeping with the baby beside her in a basket on her futon. Kaede was fast asleep as well on the spare futon. Kagome looked more at peace, he observed as he gently crawled onto the futon with his wife. Hell, he was tired too. And for a little while he would bask in Kagome and their new baby's warmth.

No sooner as his head laid down, Kagome stirred beside him. "Inuyasha…" She breathed as she reached across to run her delicate fingers into his raven bangs.

"You're back already and still human…" She noticed. Inuyasha nodded and leaned into her touch.

"Yeah…everyone is fine. How are you Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "I am fine…never been better. And I am sorry I bit you…" She remembered.

Inuyasha's drowsy eyes opened. "Keh, you remember that huh? Didn't think you would. But I heal faster than you think…It couldn't have been helped."

They laid there silently for a few moments when Kagome spoke again, rousing Inuyasha from his sleepy state. "Inuyasha? Can I ask you something before you drift off?" Kagome asked sweetly as she felt him mold into her form. His strong arms drifted gently around her middle.

"Sure…" Inuyasha whispered, willing his eyes to stay open.

"When you are in your normal form..uh…can you smell when I am ovulating? I mean when I am fertile?"

Inuyasha had to open his eyes at that question. "Keh…you know that answer to that, stupid." He smiled as Kagome playfully clobbered his human skull.

"well…I want to make sure….because after this baby, I am done…Kaede told me that more births could be dangerous. And I like having two, it's an even number, me, you, Kis and the baby."


	7. The Woes of Motherhood

The woes of Motherhood

_Authors note: The only reason I am putting a warning on this is due to the adult nature of this story as it pertains to real-life situations, such as: lactation, female anatomy and motherhood._

_And as always I make NO profit off of this, just enjoy playing in the sand box._

Inuyasha and his 5 year daughter Kiseki reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. Kiseki held bundles of cloth strapped to her back; while her father carried a few bales of rice. Kiseki huffed, as she suddenly came to a halt.

"ChiChi…I need a break, we have been walking forever. Why do you always have to be in such a hurry?" The girl whined.

Inuyasha stopped, turning his gaze towards Kiseki. He gave a smug smile. "Keh, you just took a break a little while ago. We are almost home…An' I'm in a hurry because this is the first time since your brother's been born that Mama has been left alone with him. He's only a month old, Kiseki and part yokai children are not so easy to tend to. Suck it up and come on."

Kiseki growled in a fashion much like her father. "But ChiChi…what about me? It's always about Hon! Is he more important than me now? Is it because he's got dog ears? And I don't?"

At this Inuyasha frowned. "You know damn well that you are just as important as Hon. I don't wanna hear stupid things like that from you, Kis. Ever, or you won't get any of the sweets Mama has saved from her time." Inuyasha could not help but smile when his daughters jaw dropped.

They reached their hut with a short amount of time. Inuyasha and Kiseki dropped their loads onto the varanda. Inuyasha was not shocked to hear Hon screaming his lungs out.

"Come on Kis…See I told ya, mama needs us."

The hut was actually bigger than Miroku's home and sectioned off by three different rooms, a fourth currently being added for the baby. Inuyasha wiped his feet on a bamboo mat that separated the raised platform of their home and the dirt of the ground. Kis followed in suit with a evident scowl on her face.

"Kagome…we're back! What's all that racket?" Inuyasha teased entering the main room of their home. The hearth had long gone out, something that was a little strange considering the cooling air of the end of summer. Hon still wailed and Inuyasha stiffened when his wife did not answer his call.

"Kagome…" He called again, reaching to open the sliding doors of their bedroom. Inuyasha opened it to find a scene he had not expected in a thousand years. Hon lay in his basket face red from crying and arms flailing. Kagome lay face down on the tatami mat, partially dressed in a bathing yukata. A spilled saucer of water lay beside her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. "KAGOME!" He cried jumping to her form. He picked her up gently off the mat and brushed a lock of raven hair from her face. He was relieved when he felt her soft breaths hit the 2 fingers he put over her mouth. He called her name a few more times as Kiseki watched the scene terrified.

Inuyasha rose slowly, cradling Kagome in his arms. He moved slowly to the infant who continued to scream, rubbing a hand across the little boy's browl. Inuyasha could not scent any milk on the baby, an indication that the infant was indeed very hungry.

"Kiseki…" Inuyasha's voice trembled. "Come here and take your brother…" He gestured. "Take him to Kaede's…tell her he needs milk."

"Chichi…But I can't…I mean what if I drop him…I have never carried Hon before." Kis could not help the tears that started to leak from her eyes. She did not want her Chichi to think that she was weak.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Yes, you can. You always tell me you want to be strong. Well, now is your chance. Inu-yokai are very strong….so you need to do this for mama and me. I have to take care of mama. I will be there very soon."

Kiseki looked at her father with the same determined gold eyes and then to her poor little brother. She nodded in agreement and then went to pick the infant up. Kiseki put the baby against her left shoulder and turned to her father with tear-filled eyes.

"Chichi, is mama going to be okay?"

Inuyasha blinked, willing his eyes to remain dry. "Yes, Kis…I think she will be fine. Please tell Kaede-baba that I will be at the river, tell her to meet me there."

Kiseki nodded and left without another word, with her crying brother out towards the village.

Kagome awoke to cool water running down her cheeks. She felt the familiar pads of her husband's slender, clawed fingers move her bangs from her brawl. The air around her was warm and the sun was intensely bright. She could not recall what had happed after she nursed Hon. One minute he was attached to her bosom and the next the world went black. She felt extremely tired and a bit woozy. Her eyes spotted Inuyasha's concerned ones.

"Inu-Yasha…" She breathed and questioned at the same time. "Wha-what happened ? I was nursing Hon and then…I can't remember what happened…"

Inuyasha released a breath he had probably been holding for quite some time. "Shhh….don't talk Kagome. I came home from Me and Kis's little trip and found you in our home….passed out with a very pissed off Hon. I knew I shouldn't have left you with him, after all the trouble he's been giving ya…" Inuyasha hugged his wife gently, arranging her to sit up and in his lap. He wrapped the robe of the Fire Rat around Kagome's form.

"He's….just colicky is all…I was fine until this morning. I am tired a lot from nursing, but I didn't think that I was going to faint….I don't know what happened."

"Keh, you can't full me, Kagome. I have heard you up with him constantly…your always feeding and he's always cryin'. You must have been passed out for a while. I could not smell your milk on him. You should have went to Sango's or Kaede's if he was so much trouble." Inuyasha argued softly. Kagome frowned and looked away, knowing that he was indeed right.

She sighed. "Your right, Inuyasha. He has been difficult. I feed him and feed him and it never seems to be enough. Kis was not like this at all…" Inuyasha smelled tears before they even fell from Kagome's brown eyes.

"Some- something is wrong with me Inuyasha!" She cried, curling into his chest. "I am a horrible mother…what am I going to do with myself?" She asked no one in particular.

"Oh don't start with that shit again Kagome…" Inuyasha huffed. "You are a mother of 2 part Yokai children, it ain't an easy task. But you did it, you brought them into this world. You are here…your just tired. Kaede will be here shortly to see what is wrong. And then we can help you get better for Hon and Kis."

No sooner than Inuyasha said it Kaede appeared, carrying a basket of herbs. "Inuyasha!" She called.

Kaede kneeled next to him. "Kagome, dear what happened to ye? Kis came to me telling me you passed out…I should have guessed as seeing that you have been pale these days. Have ye been over doing it with Hon?"

Kagome went to answer, but Inuyasha did it for her. "Kaede, Kagome is constantly feeding Hon and he's always crying…I ain't no expert but I think he's not getting enough or something…or he's just sucking the life from Kagome. She's too damn stubborn to say somethin' to ya." Inuyasha pointed out, getting a dirty look from his wife.

"Aye…I suspect that your wife is having lactation problems, Inuyasha." Kaede commented. She dipped a small cup into the stream and offered it to Kagome.

Kagome sipped the water and resumed her speech. "Keade….if that is true, I didn't know. I was just doing how I was taught. But he does eat a lot and very frequently. I just thought I could handle it. I had no problems with Kis…"

Kaede nodded and took the cup from Kagome. "I believe you, child. But I think it has not to do with you as much as your own body. Open your Yukata and let me see your bosom." Kaede asked quite bluntly.

Kagome blushed and knew that the women was on to something. She did not want to have her or Inuyasha see the damage done to her nipples. She cringed at just the thought."Um…why do you want to see that? Inuyasha is here…an-"

"Kagome, spare me and the old women. She and I both know I have seen your tits more than you can count. Open it up or I'll tear it up. This is important. If ya ain't making milk, than Hon gonna need some other women's milk or somethin' and whatever else Kaede instructs."

Kaede and Kagome gave the hanyou a face. Kagome sighed and untied the tie of her Yukata. She pulled the fabric loose and exposed herself. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of her chest and Kaede sighed.

"Just as I thought." The woman remarked, pulling a small container from her basket. Inuyasha studied the peaks of Kagome's chest. Her nipples were, red, swollen and cracked, Clearly she was chaffed and it looked as if someone tried to bite them off.

"Kagome….why didn't you say something? Like that damn fact your tits are…I don't know bleedin!" Inuyasha astonished.

"Hush, you crass dog!" Kaede snapped as she pulled the front of Kagome's Yukata closed. "She didn't say anything because for the most that is normal the first few weeks. However, cuts like that mean, ye son has fangs and is working very hard for milk he is not getting. Isn't that right Kagome?"

Kagome looked down, clearly embarrassed. "Yes, I just didn't think he would have fangs so soon…."

"Keh, your're lucky he's not a hanyou. I had fangs when I was born." Inuyasha butted in. Keade gave him a dark stare.

"Aye, I no not of quarter-demon children, but I do know that you're not making enough milk….this poses as a problem. There are wet-nurses in the village, but they will not offer services so willingly." Kaede told the couple truthfully.

"Though the village respects ye, Inuyasha and Kagome, the don't change their beliefs on bedding and spawning with a hanyou. I'll put an ointment on ye skin. Hon will have to continue to nurse, as he is getting some milk. I shall make a gruel for Hon for a supplement, that should be suffice."

Kagome nodded while Inuyasha scowled and helped her close her yukata. Kaede waddled back to her hut with Kagome and Inuyasha in tow. It was going to be a long year ahead of them. But it was lucky that Hon was quarter demon, because as the months wore on Kagome found it harder to breast feed him and started giving him foods that Inuyasha provided, knowing that the baby needed nutrients to keep him healthy. He certainly did not think his wife was lacking in anyway.

_I couldn't go on…I hated to end it there but, it is what it is, regardless, hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Raw Power of the Priestess

Raw Power of a Priestess

_Disclaimer: I make no profit from this, just playing in the sand box…_

He knew she was brave. He had known for years how brave she was…but currently all he could do was watch with barely opened eyes the trueness to that statement. It had started out a nice, warm and sunny day but seemed to end in darkness and gloom. And to top it off Kagome was right smack dab in the middle of that gloom. As always she was the light with-in the darkness, utter fucking pitch black darkness. For a while Inuyasha had been winning the battle; but then the damn Demoness-fucking patheress pulled some…what did Kagome refer to "them" as? Oh, right Ace's- she had pulled some Ace's from her sleeve that even Inuyasha could not match with.

They had been traveling from another village on route back to their own, arms and sacks full of supplies for the village itself as well as themselves when everything went to shit. The Demoness appeared from out of nowhere demanding (and not so surprising) to take the one and only child of Inuyasha and Kagome, Kiseki. It couldn't had happened on a worse day. This was the week of the full moon, a time in which the little 3 year-old looked almost identical to her father. And a time in which her Demon powers peaked. Of course she was only a child and innocent to her own strength. She was not aware of special qualities and didn't differ from any other human brat at that age. Oh yes, Inuyasha was positive that he could call her just that, maybe worse. She certainly threw tantrums and it was definitely known that her Demonic powers made her ten times worse.

Inuyasha's patience had been tested as the trio walked home and Kiseki decided that she would throw a full blown tantrum because she could not have tea when she wanted it. Hell no was he going to stop and make a fire so only one of them could have tea! In fact they didn't even have tea with them for Kami's sake! Kagome has told her she was punished and banned from playing with the twins for a week. And when that didn't work, Kagome told her Sesshomaru was not going to allow a brat to visit his sweet wife and favored Aunt. After that Inuyasha suggested that maybe he should just bend her over his knee and let her get a dose real Demon strength damn it, but Kagome was not going to have that and he was not getting a sitting after all the crap his daughter put them through! And it wasn't but a few moments later the bitch- cat showed her ugly face. She taunted the Hanyou right away stating that Kiseki would please her cat-Kami. Inuyasha didn't let another word edge wise when he unsheathed his sword and charged. Kagome grabbed Kiseki and moved away from battle. Inuyasha fought hard, but the Patheress was cunning and quite magical. She injured Inuyasha enough to allow his Demon blood to react, but quickly shut that down by attaching the most powerful ofuda he had ever came across in his life. It was so powerful, it somehow heated the beads of his subjugation necklace and rendering him immobile and in excruciating pain. It was almost as if he was being purified, completely.

It seemed like time stopped as he watched the Demoness hunt his wife and child, who appeared out of the brush, staggering on tree roots and twigs. A shoeless Kiseki was being held by Kagome who was on route straight towards Inuyasha, who tried all his might to tell her to run and stay away. But as usual his wife was stubborn and also had something up her sleeve; and by the looks of her eyes, it wasn't pretty.

"Kiseki, go stand with daddy…just touch him, anywhere BUT the ofuda okay." Kagome told the child as she readied an arrow. Kiseki stared at her with wide, frightened yellow eyes.

"But…Mama…where?" She little girl stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes. Kagome's hard expression softened.

"Anywhere but the ofuda-the white paper on his chest. Trust me, baby, you'll make his pain go away until I get there. I have to take care of the-" Kagome never finished when a fast strike of talons clipped her back. She was swiped across the forest floor as her husband and child watched helplessly.

"That should put you out, Miko. You can't stand against me…that damn Hanyou has tainted you! You're just as worthless as him!" The Patheress bellowed. Kagome didn't move and Inuyasha was losing the battle with consciousness. Kiseki ran to her father as the Demoness pounced once again. Her tiny hand touched the material of her father's hakama and as Kagome predicted he felt slightly better. His yellow eyes fluttered open. He watched as the Demoness approached him and Kiseki.

"Hanyou, they say that a Demon and a Miko's child is much more pure and powerful than the parents themselves. I merely want to test that theory. Don't worry she won't suffer, it will be like going to sleep." The Patheress cooed. She reached out for Kiseki when Inuyasha spoke. He was buying time for anything to prevent the bitch from hurting his child. He didn't want to think about if Kagome was dead.

"You get the fuck away from her or-"

"Or you'll what? You can't even reach out and grab her, half-breed. You're filthy Miko bitch is disposed. What could you possibly do to me?" She sneered, as she stroked a clawed finger across Inuyasha's cheek, slicing it in the process.

"I…wouldn't be worried ….about…what he is going to do…to you, bitch. He would give you…mercy. I won't give you anything after…what you have done." Kagome's voice stuttered, somewhere close. Inuyasha blinked a few times to see that she was behind the taller Demoness. Her aura fared with life, prickling his skin. He saw her hold no arrows and gulped at the sheer rage he had never seen flicker in Kagome's chocolate eyes. Blood has seeped through her white kasode and scraps marred her fair cheeks.

"Chi-chi…mommy's hurtin' me…" Kiseki wimpered, as she too felt the sting of Kagome's spiritual power. Inuyasha had a feeling that this was going to be way worse than what Naraku fared.

"Ha! With that mangled human body? Your power isn't even affecting me." The Damoness turned so her back was facing Inuyasha. With a blink of an eye the scent of burning flesh appeared as well as a scream that nearly tore a hole in his ear drums.

Kagome, sweet, forgiving and bright Kagome was absolutely terrifying. Her small hands snaked around the Demoness's neck, without any pressure. But the effect had been noticed. The skin on the Demoness's neck started to bubble and fizzle as the reincarnated priestess burned her powers into the withering woman.

"Stop! Your purifying me, bitch!" the Patheress shrieked, attempting to claw Kagome's hands away. That only caused more harm as now her hands were being burned.

"You didn't stop hurting the people I love. If I stop will you leave me and my family alone?" Kagome asked sternly. Inuyasha was relieved to see she wasn't going to kill the bitch. Kagome would never do such a thing unless it was a matter of life and death.

"Yes damn it! Just let go of me!" The Patheress roared. Kagome obliged and slowly released her hold. The stupid bitched went and lied, attempting to once again harm Kagome. However she never got the chance when suddenly Kagome touched the Demoness's shoulder and she turned to ash.

Kagome staggered to her child and husband, as it was clear her strength had been zapped. She peeled the ofuda from Inuyasha's chest before she passed out cold.

Kagome awoke sometime later in Kaede's hut, topless and wrapped in bandages. She laid on the elders futon as she began to get her barring's. Inuyasha was healed already it seemed and staring intently at her when her eyes flickered open. Kiseki sat in her father's lap, protected with billowing, fire-rat sleeves.

"That was terrible…" She muttered, turning her head away from the setting sun that seeped into the tiny hut.

Inuyasha's yellow eyes softened at her voice, but Kiseki flinched. "Mama's fine, Kis…see I told ya she would alright. Mama is a strong woman…like you." Inuyasha told Kiseki, who glanced at Kagome and then buried her head into her father's chest. Kagome was no fool to see there was more to the story then Inuyasha was letting on.

"She's still…scary Chichi…look at yo' hands…she gave you booboo's." She child sniffled into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome's eyes widened at the notion.

Inuyasha smirked her way and pulled away just enough so Kiseki could see her father's face. "Keh, you're right runt, she is pretty damn scary…at times, but she saved our lives, Kis. Don't forget that. I love her cos' she so scary…I don't need a weak human as a wife." Kiseki seemed to consider the statement, but turned away from her mother and back into the comfort of her Chichi's embrace. Inuyasha scowled at this and released his hold of the child.

"Kis, why don't cha go out on the veranda with Kaede-babaa. I wanna talk to mommy for a little while." Kiseki huffed, her small arms folding against her chest.

"But Chichi I don't wanna…she smells funny…and she'll make me pull weeds with her. I hate pullin' weeds." The child pouted.

"Feh, an' I hate rice every night for dinner, because I'd rather have ninja food. But I eat it. Now go out there with her before I get scary. I mean it, Kis. I ain't got patience like Mama, especially after the day from the sevens hells. Now git." Inuyasha barked, causing the child to scoot away and drag her feet out to the veranda with Kaede.

Kagome sighed as she watched her daughters retreating form. "What is she talking about with the booboos on your hands? Did I hurt you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards her husband. Inuyasha shrugged, hiding said hands into the sleeves of his fire rat.

"Keh, Nothing worse than that bitch-cat. It's nothing Kagome, jus' drop it. Kis was upset and havin' a bad day anyway. The fight just made it worse. She ain't never seen you get like that…that's all."

"I know she saw me purify that Demoness…and I hate that she did…but if I hadn't we'd be dead. I had to. Now what is she talking about with your hands, Inuyasha? I will get up and look for myself if you don't show me." Kagome threatened, not caring how sore she currently was. 

Inuyasha scowled, but listened to his wife's heed. He pulled his hands out from his sleeves showing her the palms of his opened hands. Kagome's eyes widened at the site of his blistered and red hands.

"Kageome, you didn't do this knowing. I should have waited a minute or something. But you passed out. I didn't realize how much spiritual power you…uh…put out and I went to pick you up. Your powers burned me is all. I think it's a good thing, your arrows are handy, but now you got raw power. No Demon has a fuckin' chance with you. I am part human, so it's just a burn for me. If it were a true Demon, even after you passed out you would have killed them." Inuyasha explained. He really didn't want to see her cry over something she hadn't meant to do.

Kagome cried anyway. Tears leaked down her fair cheeks and her sniffles filled the room. Inuyasha bristled at the site.

"Kagome, come on, you know I hate the damn water works. I'm fine. It takes more than some shitty, little burns to hurt me. You know that."

Kagome hiccupped, looking around for something to blow her nose in. Inuyasha noticed and handed her, her old hanky from the inside of his haori. "I know…it's just I have no idea where this power suddendly came from…and now Kis is scared of me…and my husband will burn himself when he touches me…what am I going to do?" Kagome sobbed, folding in on herself and putting her face into her hands.

"Keh! Kiseki will get over it, probably over it now. And me, you can still touch me. You're just tired and need rest. I'll take us back home. You can go to bed. I'll take care of Kis an' then come to bed with you. You won't kill me, Kagome. I gotta a wife that I can't stay away from. There ain't nothing that is going to stop me from touchin' you either."

Kagome was silent for a while and slowly relaxed. Inuyasha gingerly picker her up and carried her back to their home, regardless that Kaede instructed not to. Kiseki trailed behind her father, pleading for him to pick her up instead. Once Kagome was tucked neatly into their futon, Kiseki snuggled next to her sleeping mother. After a while, Inuyasha joined them made sure that Kiseki was between them. He reached over and ran his fingers through Kagome's bangs, jarring her from her rest.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, noticing that Kiseki was between them and spooned against her bosom.

"See I told ya…she's forget. She lovers her mama very, very much. Now go back to sleep, the old hag said if you didn't get proper rest she was going to skin me and use my skin for potions." Inuyasha smirked.

It was indeed a trying day for the small family, but proved to to be one of the best; though Inuyasha loved to protected Kagome, it made him swell with pride that she could stand on her own in such hard times.


End file.
